Copy Cat Dragon
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Ivy Dreyar is the granddaughter of the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Working in a club while not doing missions keeps her mind busy as she pines for a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. But will her temper and promiscuous tendencies ruin her chances? Or will she pull a Juliet? Rated M for mentions of suicide attempts and sexual content.
1. Info & Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNING! MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS!**

Name: Ivy Dreyar

Age: 17

Looks: Long green hair with brown tips and brown eyes. Has a glow to her, curved. Has a dark green Fairy Tail symbol on the top of her left breast. Her hair is usually worn mostly down with a little bit put up in high pigtails held with light blue ribbon. She wears a variety of clothing, but her favorite is a short upper thigh length low cut summer dress with ribbon lacing up the middle, the more skin that shows, the better she feels.

Personality: She's a slut, like almost legit slut, she may not sleep around, but she can work a man. She is not afraid to use her body to her advantage and loves to show it off. She can be caring to her friends and family, but she is scary when she is angry.

Family: Makarov Dreyar(Grandfather), Ivan Dreyar(Father)and Laxus Dreyar(Older Brother)

Friends: Everyone in Fairy Tail

Past: Ivy is a wizard. When she was young she got lost when following her father on one of his assignments. For nine months she was raised by a dragon, only to have her mysteriously disappear. She managed to return to the guild hall and was met by her grandfather, who was worried sick and was so happy to see her, like her brother. Her father on the other hand was not so. Ivy met some of the new children in the guild and was happy to see them, soon she met a boy named Natsu, who was completely raised by a dragon. Ivy was interested in him ever since she heard how he was raised and she could've sworn she was in love, however everything change one day when he brought an egg back, from then on her relationship with Natsu had never been the same. A while after her father was banned from Fairy Tail and from then on her brother acted weird as well, so at 14 she found a job that was steady and she could do what she wanted when she wanted in it, and that's when she became a slut.

 _ **-STORY START-**_

 **IVY'S POV**

I walked out of the room and wiped my mouth. Another satisfied man. I saw my 'boss' turn the corner.

"Ivy, you seem to be doing well. Why not take some time off to do a job from the request board in the guild?"

"You know what Andy, that sounds like a great idea. I haven't seen anyone there for a while. I miss Grandpa."

"Then go, don't worry about it." I smiled and left the club. It was called "The Guild Cahoots." It takes certain girls from every guild in Fiore and they work there when they aren't doing requests. It really helps out too since we are all wizards. It keeps the customers as well as each other in check. I headed to the guild. I wondered who was here, and who was on a job. I opened the door.

"Ivy! Welcome back!" I smiled. Mirajane.

"Hello Mirajane. It's good to see you again."

"How's the club been treating ya kid?"

"Oh, hello Cana, it's been going well." I stretched. I walked over to the bar. "Hey, Mirajane, can you give me a virgin daiquiri."

"Seriously kid, you'll end up just like me if you continue this." Cana said as she tipped her head back to finish her drink.

"No I won't. Trust me." I took a sip from the fake alcoholic drink and the doors flew open. I turned around and it was Gray, Natsu, and some blond chick. I smiled and ran over.

"Gray!" I kissed his cheek. "I see you can't keep your clothes on still." I winked and went to the pink haired fire wizard. "Natsu." I blushed.

"Hey Ivy, haven't seen you for a while. How you doin'?"

"I'm doing great."

"Oh my gosh. Ivy? Ivy Dreyar? Oh my gosh! I read about you in Sorcerer's Weekly!" I turned to the blond.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Who are you again?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Lucy. I'm new to the guild."

"Really." I looked her up and down. "Nice body, good legs, cute outfit, and what's this? Gate Keys? You're a Celestial Wizard. Been a while since I met one." Lucy blushed.

"Thanks."

"I see some potential in you Lucy. I might have to bring you by the club sometime." She blushed some more.

"Oh thank you, but I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on, 'The Guild Cahoots' isn't just a place for sluts. Some decent girls work there as waitresses and bartenders." I said, trying to coax her to coming. Even if she didn't perform like I did, she could definitely bring in some profits.

"Well, I don't know."

"Yeah! Let's all go there sometime!" Natsu was smiling and I blushed a little more.

"Ivy? Why are you blushing?" Lucy asked. I turned away.

"Don't worry about it Lucy."

"If you say so." I went back to the bar and continued to drink my fake drink. "Ivy! I didn't know you drank!"

"It's a virgin daiquiri. I don't like the smell of alcohol working in the club all day." I took another sip and Gray and Natsu got into another fight. Then the doors flew open again. It was Loke.

"Erza's on her way back!" Everyone panicked while I jumped up and smiled. Then Erza came in with her latest prize.

"Nice horn Erza. Did the people give that to you for slaying another monster?"

"Yes, hello Ivy. Are you drinking?"

"A virgin daiquiri." She nodded and started to point out things that seemed to be better but really weren't. Then she asked Gray and Natsu to go with her on a request.

"Ivy, do you have a request or are you still working at the club?" Erza asked.

"Andy gave me some time off to do some guild work. I haven't found anything yet though."

"Would you like to come with us? We could really use your abilities." I smiled.

"Am I hoeing myself or am I copying people?"

"Whichever one works the best." Erza replied. I smiled wider.

"Got it. I would love to come with you."

"Meet me at the train station tomorrow around noon okay guys." And she went home. I smiled and spun it a circle.

"Finally! A job that isn't making a guy-"

"Please don't tell us anymore!" Some of the older guild members said.

"I was just gonna say happy jeez'. Speaking of which. Who wants to stop by my house tonight. I need to recharge and get some stress out before I leave tomorrow?" No one seemed interested. "Jeez' you guys are no fun. Hey Gray, you wanna come by, blow off some steam from being on a job with Natsu?" He thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not." I smiled.

"Okay, meet me at my place at 9 then." I finished my daiquiri and went to the second floor. I couldn't find Grandpa though. I hurried back down the stairs to Mirajane.

"Mirajane, where's Grandpa?"

"Oh, he's at a guild master's meeting." I pouted. I was really looking forward to seeing him. I sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Ivy. Maybe you should go home for now and get ready for your date with Gray." I sighed.

"Are you really okay with my life decisions Mirajane?" I asked. She just shrugged a little.

"Well, considering you haven't lost your virginity yet, I'm more okay with it then the others, but no one really cares for it." She replied. I sighed.

"I'm sorry that I'm like this Mirajane." And I meant it. I loved what I did, but I know that it hurts the others knowing what I do with myself.

"Don't worry about it. We all still love you as a family." Mirajane smiled as I sat back down at the bar.

"Everyone but him." I looked over to Natsu and Lucy, they were talking with Happy and laughing.

"You really love him don't you." Mirajane asked with a small smile.

"You know I've always loved Natsu, ever since I met him. But, ever since back then, and he met her." I clenched my teeth and fists. Then calmed. "Sorry Mirajane, I shouldn't be talking like that." She looked slightly upset then put on a forgiving smile.

"Don't worry about it. I know why you're like that towards her." I breathed out and leaned back. When I opened my eyes Natsu was right above me and looking into my eyes.

"Ivy? What are you crying for?" My eyes widened, my face turned red, and I snapped my head forward and wiped my eyes.

"N-No reason. Don't know where they came from."

"Well, whatever you say. Hey Ivy, how about we have a fight sometime?" I turned to him. Seriously. I laughed. "What? You think you can beat me?"

"Well." I put my hand up. "Copy Cat Water Cannon." A water stream came from my hand and soaked Natsu. "You tell me?"

"Well, how about without using Copy Cat Dragon Slayer magic?" Natsu asked pouting slightly as he wiped some water from his eyes.

"You mean my thunder magic?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe after the job tomorrow okay?" He nodded and seemed really excited.

"You don't have to fight him Ivy?" Mirajane said after Natsu walked back over to Lucy.

"Why not prove I'm a powerful female? Maybe... then he'll notice me more."

"Ivy, you're crying again." I wiped my eyes again.

"Sorry, oh shit! It's 8:50! I have to get ready for Gray!" I ran out and hurried home. I made it in and got everything ready. The doorbell rang at 9 on the dot. I opened the door and Gray was standing there and passed me a blue ice rose.

"Thought you'd like something so it didn't just seem like your club work." I smiled and held it close.

"Thank you Gray." I kissed his lips and then took him the my bedroom.

 **FFWD 1 hour**

I sat up and inhaled deeply. I hadn't done something like that for a while.

"That was really good Ivy." Gray said as he sat up. I winked at him.

"Thanks Gray."

"Ivy?" Gray asked as he leaned against my headboard.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do stuff like this? I mean, what if he likes you and thinks you don't like him back?"

"Please Gray. We all know he's too thick in the head to get it." I said sadly.

"You've told him at least twice a month since you found out you liked him."

"Yeah, but-"

"And you've bad mouthed her whenever she was brought up." Gray cut me off.

"Yeah I-"

"And got him mad at you." He continued like I hadn't spoken at all.

"Yes Gra-"

"And almost killed yourself." Too far Gray.

"Gray!" I snapped. He stopped.

"Sorry Ivy."

"Why do you always have to do that?" I sighed and put a hand on my head.

"I'm just saying." Gray said with a small shrug. I rubbed the back of my head and inhaled deeply.

"Wow, my room hasn't smelled like that for awhile. I'm gonna shower. Join me if you'd like."

"Got it."

 **FFWD to the Train Station**

Gray and Natsu started to argue again. Lucy was sighing, Happy was watching and I just leaned again a nearby pole, being hit on left and right by guys and a few tried to pick me up.

"No, I'm not working with the club right now, so beat it."

"Leave that young girl alone." It was Erza. She had her wagon of like 50 suitcases that she never actually needed.

"Yes ma'am." They walked away as I walked over.

"Should you really be wearing something so inappropriate Ivy?" I looked down, similar clothes like yesterday. But with short shorts.

"I've got shorts on to avoid the panty shot issue okay." She nodded and we got on the train, Natsu got motion sickness again and Erza knocked him out, then we all started talking.

"Ivy." Erza said, drawing my attention to her after Natsu was out for a few minutes.

"Yes, Erza?"

"Has Natsu realized your feelings for him yet?" I looked down and gripped at the bottom of my shorts. "I see. He really is thick headed." I nodded.

"Wait, you like Natsu?"

"She doesn't just like him Lucy, Ivy loves him." Gray said.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you liked Gray!" I shook my head.

"Everyone in the guild knows I love him, but I do what I do because it's something to do. I won't sleep with any of them though. I'm saving that, for Natsu, I hope. But he doesn't notice, no matter how many times I flat out tell him." I said.

"You've told him!"

"Twice a month since they pretty much met. She fell for his personality, past, and everything else. She even loves the fact he's thick headed, but it hurts her inside knowing that he doesn't understand or doesn't feel the same way." Erza explained.

"He turns her down?" Lucy asked.

"No, he gets distracted before he answers her, she even tried getting him alone, but Happy came by and started to ask questions, Ivy's always had a little something against Happy, not fully, but he's usually the one to ruin her confessions to Natsu." Gray said.

"Well sorry for wanting to know what's happening and needing to tell Natsu stuff." Happy said, crossing his arms.

"Well find a better time to do it then when I'm trying to confess and get an answer out of him!" I glared hard at the blue cat with wings. He got scarred.

"Ivy! Calm down!" Erza snapped lightly. I closed my eyes and felt a few tears.

"Ivy." I felt a hand on mine. I opened my eyes, it was Lucy's. "Don't worry. I know that someday, he'll see and understand." I smiled.

"Thanks Lucy." We made it to the station and got off, then it left. And we noticed Natsu was missing. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ivy's POV**

Erza turned the power off to help us catch up to Natsu.

"I can't believe we forgot him." Erza seemed upset. She took everything a little to seriously, but it's understandable. We found a magic car and headed to the train. When we got there the train was leaving and Natsu was out of it on the side of the tracks.

"Natsu!" I jumped out and ran over to him. He was fine.

"What happened Natsu?"

"I was attacked by this guy with this creepy looking flute." Erza freaked about how could he forget about what she said on the train.

"Erza, you knocked him out remember?" She stopped and apologized to Natsu.

"Well, we better find out what's up and follow the tracks. Let's go." We got back into the car and Natsu almost fell out of the window.

We made it to the next Train Station and there was a huge crowd of people. Erza helped us get in and in the middle on the main platform was Eisenwald, the Dark Guild that Erza spoke of on the train, and their leader, Erigor.

After a few words he left with the Demon Flute and Natsu and Gray went after him. Then a few of his lackey's went after them while Erza, Lucy, and I were left behind to fight the rest.

"Okay Lucy, let's go!" And the battle began. Erza started to do her requips while Lucy summoned Celestial Beings. I, decided to go old school and use my lighting.

"Lightning magic, Lightning Rod!" A rod of lightning appeared in my hand and I threw it into the middle of the crowd into front of me, and it exploded.

"What the hell? She's a Lightning Wizard!"

"What's your point, we can defeat her!"

"That's not my point! Look at her?"

"She's a total babe, so what?"

"That's not my point! We are facing Erza Scarlet, the Fairy Queen, but also the Fairy Goddess, Ivy Dreyar!" They stopped.

"Ivy Dreyar!" I smiled and cocked my head.

"It's nice to know that you all know me. Now." I bent over, popping my chest ever-so-slightly out of my dress and puckered my lips and winked. "What else do you wanna know about me?" They all went nuts and ran towards me. I just stood there and once they got close enough I pounced. "Lightning Magic, Thunder Cat!" A giant cat made of Lightning came and landed on all of them and they all went unconscious.

"Nice work Ivy, but did you need to act like a slut to do it?"

"You said which ever one worked. They both did. So be quiet and let's get going!" She nodded and started to interrogate one of the men, then sent Lucy to find Natsu. She went to get the citizens out of the area and then fought with Erigor, and came back

"Ivy?"

"Yes Erza?" She stood and turned toward me.

"Erigor is heading to the Guild Master's meeting to kill all the Guild Masters."

"I kind of figured that."

"What?!"

"Well, think of it. Besides wanting to kill tons of people, if you were a Dark Wizard, wouldn't you want to get payback on those who wouldn't allow you to practice the magic or the do the jobs you wanted to do? So it's natural for a dark wizard to want to kill the legal Guild Master's, and what easier way to do it then when they are all together." She faced palmed.

"You're right. I should've known before."

"Don't beat yourself up, right now let's find some of the dark guild members that could help us out of here." She nodded and we started to look.

There were a few really big bangs and soon we found Natsu fighting this guy with brown hair in a ponytail. He was then stabbed by one of his guild members and Natsu freaked out. I sighed.

We got outside and tried to think of a way to get out. Then Happy started to freak out and started to talk to Lucy about Virgo. A golden key Zodiac Celestial spirit. Out of the celestial gate came a young looking girl with short pink hair in a maid's uniform. She bowed and said her greetings and then dug a hole for us to exit through. Then the wind continued to blow and my dress flew up.

"Ivy, show some decency!"

"I already told you Erza, I'm wearing shorts underneath so I have nothing to worry about right now." She sighed and we left and headed towards Erigor. I noticed that Natsu had left already. "That boy, just can't wait for anyone else can he?"

"Not really."

"I'm going after him."

"We'll meet up with him soon enough, just relax Ivy." I turned to Gray.

"No, I want to be there right now, Erigor in a Wind Wizard. I want to make sure I can back him up if I can."

"Ivy, don't be silly, you know he'll just tell you to stay out of the way."

"Yeah, well I can still try." I jumped out of the car and over the bridge.

"Ivy!"

"Don't worry Lucy." Gray said.

"She just jumped off the bridge!"

"Don't worry! You'll see." Man those two are loud, I was flying above the car by now. That's right, flying. With lightning made wings. Always enjoyed this. I've had comments that from the ground I looked like an angel, hence the reason I named this spell 'Lightning Angel.' I flew down next to the car. Lucy almost pissed herself.

"Ivy!"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys up ahead okay?" Erza nodded and I went forward. I saw a small tornado. It must have been Erigor. I bit my lip. Where's the thunder magic to consume when you need it. I looked side to side. Fucking nothing. I sighed.

Did I need lightning of thunder to eat to do my magic? No, I wasn't a lightning dragon slayer, just a copycat, and I could eat anything to get the power I needed, but to make my lightning magic stronger in a lightning dragon slayer kind of way, I needed lightning to eat. But there is none, well, next best thing.

I opened my mouth and just began to feed off the wind magic that Erigor was making, might as well be a copycat right now. I had enough and landed on the tracks behind them.

"Ivy!" I looked to the side and it was Happy.

"Happy!"

"Ivy?" I looked over and Natsu was kinda glaring.

"What?"

"What are you doing here? This is my fight."

"I came to help you."

"I don't need your help Ivy. Don't get in my way."

"Natsu!"

"Ivy! Please!" I growled.

"Ivy huh? That you're girlfriend?"

"What! Ivy! No! She's just a friend." That hurt.

"Really, she doesn't seem to feel the same about it."

"What do you know?!"

"Well," Erigor raised his scythe, "Wind Magic Wind Blade!"

"Ivy! Get out of there!" I stood and looked at the wind magic. Didn't really taste all that good the first time, but I still needed to deal with it. I opened my mouth wide and consumed the magic.

"What?"

"Copy Cat Magic, Wind Blade!" I sent his attack right back at him tenfold and he got hit full force.

"So the rumors are true. Fairy Tail has a Copy Cat Dragon Slayer. How pathetic. You don't have a style of your own do you?" I gritted my teeth.

"Don't take down to Ivy like that! She is a great wizard. Ivy's original magic type is lightning."

"Really." Erigor looked intrigued and interested in me. I bit my lip and in a few short seconds, Natsu had knocked him out. I didn't even notice it. Erza and the others showed up and the guy with the ponytail took the flute and ran off.

"That prick! He took Lullaby!" We went after him. We made it and it was so funny because he ran into Grandpa who totally talked him out of playing it, but then the flute got all pissy and transformed anyways, so Erza, Gray, and Natsu fought it and destroyed half the fucking town in the process of destroying the flute. I sighed.

"I need some relief." I looked back and forth and found that there was a small pond near by. "A pond! lovely." I headed over and inspected it. No living life I see. No fish or anything else. I could turn this into a quick hot spring. I started to strip when Erza and the others made it back to the group.

"Where's Ivy?"

"I don't know. I saw her looking around then she walked off, looking pretty happy."

"I wonder why? Well we need to find her so that we can leave." Everyone nodded and split up. I sighed. All I needed was stress relief and the best thing was a fucking hot spring. I debated for a few minutes and decided just to go along with my original plan. I had finally gotten my underwear off when Natsu found me.

"Ivy? I found her guys!" He started walking towards me and then stopped. He looked at me for a few more seconds and blushed, then spun around quickly, very embarrassed must I add. "I-I-Ivy! W-What are you doing without y-yo-your cl-cl-cloth-clothes?" I looked down at myself, then at the pond, then Natsu.

"I was gonna take a dip in the pond."

"Couldn't you Copy Cat Requip a swimsuit or something?"

"But it's not fun if I wear a bathing suit in a hot spring." Natsu turned and looked at the pond.

"Doesn't look like a hot spring to me."

"Not yet, I was gonna make it one."

"I-I see." He turned back around and crossed his arms. I walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Sorry Natsu, I guess I should've just waited until we got back to the Guild to go to the hot springs." I could feel Natsu tense up with the feeling off me on his back.

"I-I-It's o-o-okay I-Ivy." I closed my eyes and held him closer. I inhaled his scent. I smelled a mixture of ashes and soil, with a hint of sweat. It wasn't actually all that bad smelling to me. I could have just melted right there and be the happiest puddle alive. But nothing works that well.

"Natsu! You said you found her- Oh my gosh! Ivy! Put some clothes on! No one else come over here!" It was Erza. Of course it was Erza. It always has to be fucking Erza. I sighed and turned to grab my clothes, but I tripped, not realizing that I still had a hold on Natsu, pulling him on top of me. I rubbed the back of my head and looked up.

Natsu was inches in front of my face, straddling my hips, hands on either side of my head. I, of course, was laying down, legs slightly bent so if Natsu did lean back he would be sitting on them, hair strewed under my back and hands off to the side on the other sides of Natsu's hands, so if he wanted to pin me, only a little move and he would have my hands in his. I was blushing very hard, and Natsu hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

"Ow, what the hell. Are you okay Ivy?" Right then he opened his eyes and saw me. I was hoping so much that he would just bend down a bit and kiss me, but instead he jumped about 10 feet, landed at the end of my toes and scurried away about 5 feet. "I am so sorry Ivy! I-I didn't mean too!" I sat up a little and sighed. Damn it. I just grabbed my clothes and started to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ivy's POV**

After a few bumps we finally made it back to the guild. Right afterwards, Natsu and Erza had their little fight, interrupted by Eza getting arrested and Natsu going to break her out. Then he came back with Erza and walked up to me.

"Hey Ivy, we haven't had that fight yet have we?" I shook my head and we headed out. Everyone circled and we started. "Ladies first."

"Okay. Lighting Magic, Thunder boom!" A small cloud formed and went right above Natsu's head. If it all went well, a huge thunder crack would cause Natsu to be in enough pain to make him hold onto his ears and pause, then I'll say Lighting Strike and a bolt of lighting will come down and I'll win. Natsu got out from under it and covered his ears as it went boom and I dismissed the cloud.

"My turn. Fire Dragon Roar." I jumped out of the way.

"Lightning Magic, Lightning rod." The rod appeared in my hand and I threw it, but it missed because he dodge and it hit the crowd behind him.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." I dodged.

"Lightning Magic, Lighting Angel." The wings appeared and I got just out of his reached.

"Come on Ivy. That's not fair. For you." Natsu jumped. "Fire Dragon Roar!" I dodged and then Grandpa came out.

"Natsu, Ivy. Stop it. I need you for a second Ivy." I nodded.

"Sorry Natsu. You know I'm a family first kinda girl." He sighed and pouted and then I went with Grandpa.

"Now Ivy. I need you to talk to Laxus. He's having that superiority complex thing again." I nodded and went to where Laxus was.

"Laxus?"

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Ivy." His face went soft as I came in.

"Hey little sis. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm just so irritated. How could the old man let people like that Lucy girl join."

"Laxus. You know that Grandpa has a good heart."

"But it makes the guild weak!"

"Laxus. Stop it. They are here for a reason. Every wizard starts weak, but as time goes on and they do requests and missions, they become stronger."

"Are you kidding me? We have members that have been here almost since before we were born and they are pretty near useless."

"There comes a time where wizards lose their strength. Grandpa and some others haven't hit that point yet, others have it sooner. Remember when we were little. We could barely make our own static let alone a spark. And look where we are now. We are two of the strongest wizards in the guild. And those weaker than us just prove it. But they are our friends and we were raised with most of them. So relax."

"Ivy, you are way to sweet." He kissed my forehead. "Now go show that fire head who's better, and stop going easy on him. And find some other man. He's useless." I frowned.

"The only other one is you and we're related." He sighed.

"I see you're point." He russled my hair. "Go on now." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"See ya Laxus." I got to the door. "I'm going to confess again today."

"I don't see why you keep trying. He won't get it. Besides, he likes-"

"Don't ruin my hope Laxus. It's the only thing keeping me going." I heard a deep sigh and went to find Natsu. I looked over and he was at a table talking to Lucy and Happy. I walked over, nervous.

"Oh, hey Ivy. What's up?"

"Natsu, can I talk to you?" He nodded. I got outside the guild and to the woods, not paying attention to the location and we ended up by the little house that Natsu and she made. I was about to turn and blurt my feelings, when he did it.

"Why'd you bring me to the house that Lisanna and I built." The blood began to boil. "If you wanted to continue the fight I'd rather do it somewhere else. I don't want to destroy this by accident." I sighed.

"No Natsu I-"

"I miss her." I snapped.

"What the fuck! She's dead! She's been dead for years! Shut up about her for once! Seriously!"

"How dare you talk about her like that! She was our friend!"

"Yeah right! You always talk about her! She's dead! Get over it! She's not coming back so stop acting like she will!"

"How can you say that about her! You are a horrible person!" My heart stopped. I just did it. Again. I looked down, and began to cry, then ran off. "Ivy wait!" I continued to run, right through the guild, and out to my house.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was waiting with Happy and Gray for Ivy to come back with Natsu, when Ivy came running through the guild crying.

"Damn it. It happened again. Stay here, tell Erza that it happened again, if she asks why, say Ivy probably pissed Natsu off and she'll get it. I have to go." He ran after Ivy when Erza came over.

"Where's he going?"

"He told me to tell you that it happened again."

"What happened?"

"Ivy probably pissed Natsu off." She was gone before I finished. Then Natsu walked in, he didn't look to happy. "Natsu?" He sat down and huffed.

"She went to far again. I don't get it. She brings me to some secluded area. I bring up her name, and she freaks out and starts disrespecting her. Then when I yell at her she cries and runs off. The Erza and Gray come yell at me because of something I don't really catch and that if I keep this up Ivy might actually die. I don't get it." I didn't get it either. Then Gray and Erza walked in. They both marched right up to Natsu.

"You asshole!" Erza slapped him.

"Think of her feelings why don't you!" Natsu began to zone out now. "She tried to kill herself again." Natsu started to listen to Happy, who took his interest away. I, however, freaked out.

"Ivy tried to kill herself again! What?!" Gray and Erza looked at me then filled me in.

"She feels as though making Natsu mad means her life may as well be over as she knows it. It gets harder and harder to talk her out of it. I looked at the door and Ivy walked in and had a bruise on her neck.

"Ivy?"

 **Ivy's POV**

I walked into the guild hall when Lucy called my name. She ran over and hugged me.

"I heard what happened." I pushed her off me.

"Then they must have not told you not to come near me afterwards. Don't touch me." She backed off and went back to the others. I went upstairs and sat on the balcony. Lower ranked wizards couldn't come up here, so none of them, would bug me. Laxus came out and sat next to me.

"I told you not too."

"Shut the fuck up. He talked about her. It's his fault." He nodded and then left me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ivy's POV**

Night time came around and I saw Happy on the second floor at the request board. He shouldn't be up here. He grabbed a request and left. Laxus walked up next to me.

"Was that-?"

"Yup. Natsu's trying to prove himself as a wizard." Laxus shook his head and went to bed. I just waited until the next day when everyone was wondering where Natsu and Lucy went.

"I don't now. I saw a little blue flying cat last night take something off the notice board. Right Ivy?" I nodded.

"It was Happy." Grandpa got really pissed and sent Gray after them. "Let me go to, I wanna try and get them back." Grandpa nodded. I went after Gray. "Gray!" He turned around.

"What is it Ivy?"

"I'm coming with you." He nodded and we found Natsu and Lucy at the pier and climbing into a boat.

"Natsu stop! Do you know what you're doing? You could get kicked out of the guild." Lucy freaked out and I don't remember how it happened but Gray and I ended up going with them. I sat next to Gray and tried to not look at Natsu. I could tell he was still angry with me.

"Hey Ivy. How'd you get that bruise on your next?" I rolled my eyes, Gray got mad, and Lucy bopped him. "Ow. What?"

"If you'd listen to people you'd know. Ivy-"

"Lucy. If you enjoy having a tongue I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I remove it and shove it up your ass." I looked back at her and she shut up.

"What am I missing?"

"I have the feeling that Gray and Erza told you, but Happy probably took your attention away, again."

"Why do you always blame me?!"

"Because most of the time it's your fault!"

"Don't yell at him Ivy! He's done nothing wrong!" I gritted my teeth. Gray put his hand on mine and started to flow some frost over my skin to help calm me.

"Relax Ivy. You'll kill someone." Like myself? No problem.

We made it to the demon island and got off the boat and headed towards the village. It was late and the sun was beginning to set. We made it to the village and were met by a ton of people in robes. When they removed the robes they had these strange deformations and as soon as the sun set and the moon came out, they completely change into demons.

"Whoa."

"We want you to destroy the moon." We nodded and started to head towards the temple.

When we got there we met up with one of Gray's old friends, Lyon, was there. And man was he cute! But there was this huge fight and Natsu and I had to bring Gray back to the village because of how hurt he was.

After a night's rest Gray was back on his feet, of course, my 'present' may have helped him out a bit. Gray went back to the temple while I stayed in the partially destroyed town and took care of the villagers.

"Why haven't you destroyed the moon yet!" I looked at the elder.

"We are working on it sir. Currently my friends are trying to deal with the people who may have done this to you, and then we will destroy the moon." He was upset of course and sat down in his hut. The next morning everyone came back to the village with Erza.

"Ivy, why didn't you come and help?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I decided that making sure that the town's people's health wasn't getting worse was a better idea." Erza agreed and asked everyone in the town to gather in what was left of the square.

"There's something you all need to see." Erza threw Natsu at the moon and the sky cracked and a dome was destroyed. Just as I had thought. Because of Lyon's group trying to get the moon drops to revive that monster, a dome formed over the island and affected the minds of the villagers. Erza finished explaining this and we refused the money, except they still gave Lucy the golden gate key.

When we returned home, the guild house had been attacked and had these iron pillars coming out of it. Natsu was pissed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ivy's POV**

Who could do something to the guild hall? I felt the rage burn inside and couldn't stand it. We walked in and there was Grandpa.

"Grandpa, what happened?"

"The Phantom Lord Guild attacked our guild." I was furious. I headed straight to the club and almost broke the doors off their hinges. Andy walked over.

"Ivy? What's wrong?"

"Where's Canzis?" Out came a medium height girl with long blond hair, and she might of well be naked. I may look and act like a whore... okay, I am a whore, but this girl is a thousand times worse.

"What is it Ivy?" I grabbed her by the strap of her shirt and got in her face.

"What the fuck! Why did your guild attack mine!" She smirked.

"It's a mission we got. That Heartfilia girl is a runaway you know. Her father hired us to get her back."

"If I didn't have to return to the guild hall, I would electrocute you until that bottle hair of yours fried off." She was scared, put tried to pass off my threat as nothing. I returned to the guild, and Lucy was gone.

"Lucy has been kidnapped by Phantom Lord."

"Do you all know why?" They nodded and soon Natsu came in with Lucy. I don't know why, but I slapped her across the face. Natsu, of course, got pissed.

"Ivy! What was that for?!"

"Maybe because she's a runaway. Something about them have always hit a raw nerve with me. And the fact she's blubbering about lying to us. Lucy, we don't give two shits that your family is loaded. Wanna know what we care about? That you're safe." I hugged her. "We're just one big family here. We all care about each other. Don't you ever think that something so trivial will change that. Okay?" She started to ball her eyes out on my shoulder.

"Thank you Ivy!" I smiled. She had finally felt accepted.

But all good things must come to an end... Phantom Lord was attacking the guild again. They got Lucy, and when I was about to go after them, something knocked me out. When I woke up, I saw the guild hall get destroyed.

"No!" I screamed to the top of my lungs and turned towards the damned moving guild hall of Phantom Lord. "Lightning Style! Lightning Angel!" I headed to what seemed to be the main room and I found Natsu and Lucy.

"Ivy!" I landed next to Lucy and looked. It was Gajeel. Phantom Lord's Iron Dragon Slayer. He looked at me.

"Hello Dreyar."

"Douche bag." He didn't seem pleased with it. Natsu began to fight him and I helped where I could. "Natsu, plug 'em" Natsu plugged his ears.

"What?"

"Lightning style! Sonic Thunder!" I inhaled deeply and release a supersonic thunder boom. You could see the sound waves and Gajeel fell to his knees covering his ears. Natsu knocked him down and the fight continued. I watched carefully at the situation and backed off.

"Ivy! Why aren't you helping him anymore?"

"I'd only get in his way at this point. We have to stay out of the way. Copycat Magic! Ice Wall!" A wall of ice appeared in front of Lucy and I. "This should keep them from attacking us."

"But Natsu uses Fire!"

"Don't worry. Copycat Magic! Wind Sheet!" A layer of wind magic circled around the ice. "But fire styled magic is weak to wind. So the wind will be a protective layer over the ice. We are now safe and have a way to watch the battle." Natsu was getting weak and as soon as Sagittarius got an idea I dropped the wall and he shot the generators, which caused them to explode and create fire, which Natsu happily ate.

But Lucy and I had to leave in case they hurt us. So Happy grabbed Lucy and I used my Lightning Angel. We got out of the way and soon there was a bright light and ever so quietly I heard Grandpa say 'Fairy Law' which is one of the most powerful spells. Natsu had defeated Gajeel and Phantom Lord was disbanded, but the guild hall was in ruins.

"We will rebuild the hall to be better than ever." And so, when I wasn't working at the club, I was rebuilding the guild. Then Lucy ran away, but came back, but soon, Natsu and the others were gone again, and they left me behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**IVY'S POV**

I was irritated. Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu had left. I was left to work on the new guild hall and work at the club. We ended up getting two new guild members while we were at it. From the disbanded Phantom Lord guild. Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, and Julia, a water wizard.

I was at the club when I saw Gajeel walk it. He was shown to the table I was currently waitressing and I sighed as I walked over and popped my chest out.

"Welcome to Guild Cahoots. Would you like a meal? Or me?" I traced a finger up his jaw and he shot a glare at me. "Oh come on. You've never seen a slut before?" He grumbled and turned his face.

"I haven't been here for a while. I never new that YOU worked here." I cocked my head.

"You're one of those stuck ups who only came to see those in your guild right?" Gajeel nodded. "Well I'm the only Fairy Tail girl here so you'll have to deal with me. Now, what would you like?" Gajeel scratched the back of his head with a light blush on his face.

"An audience." I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Then let's go." I pulled him into my room. After an hour we left and he had a nicer aura around him. I had finished working and we went back to the guild hall together.

"Hello Ivy. Gajeel?" Mirajane seemed surprised. So didn't most of the other guild members. "What are you two doing together?"

"Just came back from work. He was my last customer today." Everyone's mouths dropped.

"You... and Gajeel..." I turned to everyone.

"Yeah so what? It's in my job description." Everyone still seemed a little off. We continued more guild work and finally it was finished and better than ever! After a few more days everyone came back. I was pissed!

"Hello guys. How was the request?" I came over to Mirajane and the others.

"It was okay." I walked up to Erza.

"Why didn't you guys take me with you? I was waiting for a mission with you guys and you left me behind?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Sorry Ivy, I thought it would be good for you and Natsu to cool down." I could feel the sad expression creep into my features and instead went and showed everything that was new, Natsu being highly aggravated until a fight broke out. I sighed. Of course. I sat at the bar and sighed, Lucy came over.

"You okay Ivy?" I shook my head.

"Of course not. Natsu usually does this, randomly disappears and I don't know. It's depressing. I mean, I may not be dating him, but..." I trailed off and stared at the table. Then Natsu came over.

"Hey Ivy! Let's finish that fight!" I turned to him and sighed.

"Why the fuck not? Let's go." We left and got ready. Everyone stood outside and we got ready.

"I'll go first this time. Fire Dragon Roar!" I easily dodged his attack and sighed. Should I go easy on him? Or should I go full force? He hit me with another roar and I decided to go full force.

"Lightning Magic, Sonic Thunder!" I released the sound wave and Natsu just nearly dodged it when I turned. "Lighting Magic Thunder Cat!" The lighting cat fell from the sky and landed on him. He, however, was not knocked unconscious.

"Wow Ivy, you're really-"

"Lightning Magic, Lightning Rod!" I threw the rod and it landed right in front of him, exploding and sending him into the crowd. He sat up and looked at me with an odd, slightly shocked and amused expression.

"Have you been holding back this entire time?"

"Lightning Magic, Thunder Boom!" The little cloud appeared and hit him, however Natsu is still very strong. I sighed. This was getting tiring.

"Wow, I haven't seen Ivy like this before." I could hear whispers and comments from the other guild members. I have never been like this. I have never bombarded my allies, no one has seen my real strength, except for Grandpa and Laxus.

"Come Ivy, keep going." I looked at Natsu.

"Lightning Magic, Spark Gun." I put my hand in the form of a gun. Static built at the end of my finger and shot out, giving a small kickback. It hit Natsu in the shoulder causing him to spin and fall. I blew on my finger and turned to face Natsu. "This fight is over." Natsu began to get up.

"What do you mean over? I haven't even started!" I turned to him, accidently holding a bored look on my face, which gave him a loud message. "You think I'm not worth it?" My eyes widened.

"No Natsu it's not that."

"Then why have you been holding out? You haven't ever fought like that before." I sighed.

"I didn't want to use all my power."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No Natsu it's not that at all! I didn't want to hurt you that's all! If I hit you in the wrong spot I could kill you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed you!" I felt the bruise on my neck burn a little and I flinched and touched it. It was healing of course, but it was still there. Natsu walked up to me and bent my neck slightly.

"Where did you get this Ivy?" I refused to look him in the eye. "Ivy! Who did this to you?!" I still didn't look at him. That's when Gray walked over.

"Natsu that's enough."

"Keep your mouth shut perv! I want to know who hurt Ivy!"

"Why you little-"

"You little what. I could take you down in two seconds flat!"

"You wanna test that theory flameboy!"

"Bring it on!" Natsu let me go and I slipped away. Natsu stopped and looked around. "Damn it where is she?" I hurried out the door and headed down the street when Natsu caught me. "Ivy." I turned to him. I looked around and sighed.

"Come with me." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to my house and we sat down on my couch.

"Ivy?" I sighed again and looked at him. "Who hurt you?" I felt tears bite the sides of my eyes. I opened my mouth when the door flew open. It was Happy.

"Hey Natsu! Master is about to go over the Fantasia Day preparations." And for once I was sort of happy that he interrupted. I didn't want to tell Natsu what happens when I disappear after an argument about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ivy's POV**

It was the day of the Fairy Tail beauty contest during festival week and I was having fun in the events. I was backstage, ready to go after Lucy when someone came up behind me and covered my mouth.

I was dragged out of the guild hall and brought to the church on top of the hill. Once I got there I was placed in a chair and after a bit I saw Laxus walk in.

"L-Laxus? What's going on?"

"I'm tired of how gramps is running the guild. We look like a bunch of losers. I'm holding a battle royal to see who can beat me." I glared and looked out and stood. I could sense a strong magic outside. It was the Thunder Palace.

"What's with the Thunder Palace?"

"I want Gramps to hand the guild over to me. Then I'll kick out all the losers and Fairy Tail will be the strongest guild in Fiore!"

"You're risking the lives of all the townsfolk." He got this serious look on his face.

"Sacrifices have to be made." I stepped back.

"Laxus. A-Are you crazy? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He came over and hugged me.

"It's the only way Ivy." I shook my head and pushed him off. "Sis-"

"Don't call me that. My brother would never do something like this." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ivy." I began to cry.

"Please Laxus. Don't do it." Then Freed walked in.

"Your plan worked Laxus. Petrifying the girls in the contest worked at getting everyone to fight each other." I turned to Laxus.

"You did what!"

"I needed some way to motivate everyone." I collapsed onto my knees and stared into his cold grey eyes. They never used to be so cold. Ever since Grandpa excommunicated father from the guild, Laxus had slowly begun to get a colder and colder look in his eyes.

"Laxus please stop." I cried and into my hands. "Please Laxus... stop." But he didn't. He would read Freed's runes and announce who was out of the tournament. I kept crying. I couldn't do anything. Laxus was family, and I would never do anything to hurt family. Not since that one time I really hurt Laxus.

"Looks like someone has defeated Freed." I looked up at Laxus.

"Laxus." Then Mystogan came and fought Laxus, but didn't get far. I sat still until Natsu and Gajeel finally came in.

"Laxus!" I turned to them and jumped.

"Laxus please stop!"

"Ivy? What are you doing here? And what have you been doing here?" It was Gajeel, and of course he nor Natsu would understand why I just sat there.

"He's family Natsu, you should understand. Laxus please stop this! I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of your superiority complex."

"Ivy please. This is what the guild needs. The old man needs to hurry up and hand the guild over." Laxus got ready to attack when I ran over and clung to his coat.

"Big brother please! Stop! I don't want this! I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. Please!" I cried into his coat and I could feel the hand he placed on his shoulder. He then picked me up and placed me into a chair.

"Stay there little sister." He then bound me with lighting and began to attack Gajeel and Natsu. I began to cry as I watched the battle. After a while I sensed Thunder Palace get destroyed. Then I heard it.

"Fairy Law!" A bright light came from the roof and when it went away, no one was hurt and Laxus was sent through the roof by Natsu. As soon as Laxus hit the floor the bindings went away and I ran over to him, stopping Natsu from giving him one more punch in the face.

"Laxus. You fucking idiot. Why?" I cried over my brother's beat and bruised body. He was unconscious.

"Ivy what is wrong with you!" Natsu was glaring at me slightly. "Why didn't you fight him earlier?!"

"Yeah, firebreath has a point." I looked to both of them.

"He's my blood family. I couldn't do it. Especially not to him, not after the last time."

"The last time?"

"You mean when you two fought about your dad and you sent him to the hospital." I nodded.

"I almost killed him, so I couldn't fight him again." I hugged him and Natsu and Gajeel helped me bring him to the guild where I bandage him up. It was an hour later when Laxus was sent to the infirmary to talk to Grandpa. I was about to go into the room when I overheard Grandpa excommunicate him.

"Laxus, you are no longer a member of Fairy Tail." I couldn't think and flung the door open. They both turned. "Ivy?"

"Please Grandpa don't do it! Please don't make my big brother leave! Oh please don't do it! I know he did something extremely stupid, but...but..." Laxus came over and hugged me.

"It's alright Ivy. I deserve it." I clung to his coat and began to cry.

"No! Please don't go. Who will I confide in? Who will I talk to when I'm upset? You were the only one who completely understood me." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Ivy. But I endangered many people. I even endangered you."

"Laxus." I cried more as I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ivy. Be strong. And show the rest of them how a Fairy Tail wizard should be." He walked past me and away.

"I love you too... big brother." I cried more and when Grandpa tried to get closer I ran. I didn't even pay attention to where, but I knew. "Lucy!" I threw my arms around her and buried my face into her chest as I cried. She was shocked at first but then just hugged me and started to pet my head.

"Ivy?"

"He's gone. My big brother is gone. He's been excommunicated." Lucy didn't say a word.

"Come on Ivy. I know what will cheer you up. Let's get you ready for the parade okay?" I cried a little harder. I shared a float with Laxus, as the Lightning Siblings, when he decided to participate, which actually wasn't much. But I got ready for the parade and got onto the float.

Grandpa came over and whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. The parade went on and I was right before my grandfather's float. I was in a yellow dress, much like my usual light blue one and was wearing it's matching bows. I was in the middle of the float using thunder magic to make beautiful patterns and designs. Then we stopped when I could sense Laxus and we did it.

The sign that Laxus had made when we were so young that meant, 'Wherever you are, this is for you'. Something that was adopted by the entire guild. And I felt tears run down my face as I shot up a giant lightning bolt that made a lightning bolt that was similar to the one that marked him as a second-generation dragon slayer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ivy's POV**

The next few weeks I avoided the guild and only went back to talk to Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, and Cana. Most of my time was spent at the club working as hard as I could to get the thought of Laxus being excommunicated out of my mind. What I did the most though, was avoid Natsu. I didn't want to cause a scene right now. I was home staring at the TV, though it wasn't on. There was a knock on my door.

"It's open." In the door came Grandpa.

"Hello Ivy. How are you doing?" I glanced at him as a single tear went down my face.

"What do you think?" He came and sat next to me.

"I have a request that I'd like you to go on."

"Why don't you just ask Natsu's group?"

"I am. Lucy and Erza wanted me to ask you to go with them. They thought that getting out of town and fighting dark guilds would help you." I turned to him.

"What's the request?"

"Oracion Seis. It's actually a multi guild mission. It will be Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter." I nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. You'll be meeting them the day after and it'll take about that long for you to get there." I nodded again.

"Alright Grandpa. I'll do it." He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Ivy." He put a hand on my shoulder and I gave him a weak smile.

Needless say that the next day I went with Natsu's group to the meeting point. It was a pretty quiet trip.

At the meeting place we met the Blue Pegasus boys and they brought Erza, Lucy and I to this random table I swear that they pulled out of their asses. They were flirting hardcore until their 'leader' came in, which scared Erza nearly shitless. And if Erza is scared, we all should be. Next came Lamia Scale, which was Lyon, one his cronies Sherry, and Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Then came this little girl named Wendy and her flying cat Carla. Happy was very happy to meet her.

"So what are we doing again?" I turned to Lucy.

"Oracion Seis. It's a Dark Guild that want's to find Nirvana." It was one of the Blue Pegasus boys, Hibiki. I nodded and leaned against the couch as the other two Blue Pegasus boys flirted with Wendy. I pouted. Time to slut it up.

"You guys seemed to forget about me pretty quick." I put my legs together and put a hand to my mouth while the other was clutching the bottom of my dress.

"We would never forget about you, Fairy Goddess." It was Eve. He was on my hand kissing it and I smiled.

"Blue Pegasus boys know how to treat a lady."

"You're no lady Ivy." I glared a Gray.

"Not the point." We headed out and were attacked by Oracion Seis. "That was quick. All we have to do is beat them and bring them to the magic council right?" I started my copy cat magic and ended up getting bitten by the purple snake that one of the dark wizards had and passed out. I woke up a long while later thanks to Wendy.

"What's going on?"

"You were poisoned by Cobra's snake." I nodded.

"Got it. Snake boy is going down." I stood and wobbled, Natsu automatically grabbed my side.

"Calm down. That's not all. They revived Jellal." I cocked my head and Erza seemed pissed.

"Jellal!" Yup. Definitely pissed. We headed out and I was in a fog the entire time. What happened? The poison shouldn't still be working right?

"Hey Wendy. Where did you learn that healing magic?"

"Oh, I'm a Wind Dragon Slayer." I smiled.

"This is great! It's about time I met another female Dragon Slayer."

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?" I nodded.

"Copy Cat Dragon Slayer. My main magic is Lighting Magic though, being a Dreyar and all."

"That's so cool."

"Wendy, pay attention to the task at hand." I glared at the white cat.

"Getting to know your comrades magic ability is illegal I guess."

"All because you're a dragon slayer too doesn't mean anything."

"All because you're an uptight flying cat doesn't mean anything either." She sent a glare back. "No offense Carla, but the only flying cat I've known is Happy, and you can ask anyone, I have problems with him. Being a bosy bitch isn't giving you any points."

"Ivy please! Carla was only trying to keep me focused."

"And you weren't? Knowing a comrades magic element and capabilities is kind of important. That way I know how to back you up."

"Ivy. Stop bickering." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Erza."

"Wendy, come here. I don't want you near her." Wendy obeyed and I sighed.

"Erza!"

"What is it Ivy?"

"Never invite me on one of these missions again. I'd rather be giving a guy a good time then this shit."

"Ivy."

"What?" Erza stopped and turned.

"What is wrong with you?" I glared at her.

"I don't know Fairy Queen. Maybe my brother was excommunicated, my crush is dense a fuck, and I'm being treated like an illness by a flying cat. Should've let me stay poisoned." Erza grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't you dare talk like that." I looked her in the eyes with no expression.

"Why? Because I don't like being alone? You're on a rampage, the nicest thing Natsu's done this entire mission is keep me from falling back on my ass, and the cat is being a controlling bitch. I have no fucking idea where Lucy and Gray are, let alone the rest of our little group." I felt a single tear run down my face. Why was I being such a selfish bitch?

"Ivy-"

"Will you two hurry up?! We don't have time for this! Unless you want the enemy to find Nirvana." I glared.

"Fuck you!"

"Ivy!"

"We looking for Nirvana. I'll look from above." I stepped back out of Erza's grip.

"How are you going to do that? You're only a human." I glared at Carla.

"Lightning Magic. Lightning Angel." I got my lightning wings and took to the skies. "Like this bitch!" I went up and looked over the forest. Then this giant spider looking thing came out of nowhere and I headed over to it.

There was a city on it. Must be Nirvana. I landed and looked around, and heard how they were heading to Cait Shelter. I headed inside and started to attack the lovely lacrima that was powering the laser. Needless to say that I destroyed it and then we all headed to Cait Shelter, where we found out that everything was an illusion and the 'guild' disappeared. I acted on instinct while Wendy cried and hugged her.

"Wendy." She looked at me. "Come with us. To Fairy Tail. We would love to have you."

"I don't know if we should come with someone like you." I glared at Carla again.

"I'm rarely there so I won't be there to 'poison Wendy's mind' alright." Then a thought hit me. "Hey Lyon!" He was putting his shirt back on from taking it off earlier because of Natsu and his party comment.

"Yeah." I walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pissing of Sherry. Gray walked over and put a hand on his other shoulder.

"Whatever she asks you, be careful." I glared at him briefly.

"Oh come on Gray. It's not like I'm gonna kill him."

"I know exactly what you're going to do."

"Jealous it ain't you this time around?" Gray shrugged.

"A little." I smirked. Finally!

"What's going on?" I turned and smiled at Lyon.

"I was just going to invite you over to my house since the mission is over."

"And why do I need to be careful."

"Because-" I stopped Gray.

"Because I'm a huge slut and need to burn of steam and decided that turning to Gray all the time isn't fair." Lyon blushed.

"Uh."

"No!" I turned to Sherry.

"Since when did you decided for him." Sherry started to fumble over her words. "Exactly what I thought." Lyon looked to Gray.

"You've been with her?" Gray blushed like mad.

"Not like that! She doesn't do sex so you don't have to worry about that alright." Lyon looked back to me and shrugged.

"Why the hell not." I smiled.

"Finally! Someone other than Gray!"

"What does that mean?"

"I know all your quirks. I need someone else sometimes you know. And I don't feel like turning to Gajeel this time." Everyone from Fairy Tail stared. "It was at the club okay jeez." We left and Lyon came with me to my house.

"Your house seems a little big for one person."

"It is, but that's what happens when you work two jobs. Speaking of which." I leaned against Lyon. "When do you wanna get started?" Lyon just blushed. I giggled. "Follow me." I lead him to my bedroom, he blushed the entire time. We started at 1 and ended around 5.

"Damn." Lyon said as he leaned against my headboard. I sat up and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Been awhile since that's happened. And a new scent is nice too." I stretched. "Well, time to shower. Would you like to join me Lyon? You don't have to." Lyon looked at me and shrugged.

"Why not."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ivy's POV**

I was back at the club. Whatever went on at the guild at the moment didn't concern me, so I never heard anything. The only time I returned to the guild was when Gildarts came back. He invited Natsu to his house, which was in the forest on the outskirts of the town, considering the town had a 'Gildarts' mode because the damn man was powerful as shit with his Crash magic and we've rebuilt the towns a few times. What I overheard at the guild shocked me though. Gildarts failed a mission.

"What! He failed a mission? He never fails a mission! He gets decade missions done in one. How the fuck did he fail a mission?" No one knew, but were equally shocked. I stayed in the guild for a while. And then this light came from no where and when I woke up, I was covered in ash. I got out and looked around. I saw Wendy and Natsu off to the side and hurried over. "Hey!" They turned.

"Ivy? You're okay!" I stopped in front of the smaller dragon slayer.

"What's going on?" Carla looked a little uneasy as Happy looked confused as fuck. There was this thing in the sky and I used my Lightning Angel to follow Carla and Happy, carrying their respective Dragon slayer companions.

We made it and Carla told us we were in Edolas. I bit my cheek. Why does that sound familiar? We made it to this guild, labeled Fairy Tail, and it was messed UP! Everyone was pretty much opposite, though there was no Erza, Laxus, Natsu, or I. Lucy was a bitch, Lexy was a bitch, Gray wanted Juvia and she wanted nothing to do with him, and Wendy looked like a slut, and was a young woman. It was weird. We got caught, because we were hiding, and explained who we were. The Lucy here introduced herself as Lucy Ashley.

"And who are you?" I shrugged.

"My name's Ivy." Everyone glared at me. "I'm assuming your guys' Ivy's a total innocent thing?"

"She works with Erza and also runs a brothel." I stopped.

"So she's a whore too?" Lucy Ashley decided to bring us to the capital where the rest of the guild would be. We continued to a village where we'd buy magical items because Magic in Edolas was different from our world. Of course. So while Natsu and Wendy tried to get items close to their elements, I decided to just go magicless. Why not try it out for a bit. That and all of these things just looked like toys and I didn't want to bother. We heard a noise outside and low and behold, there was our Lucy, using magic.

"We need to save Lucy!" We saved Lucy, and went to an inn to make a plan to storm the castle. Lucy Ashley decided she wouldn't be joining us, but told us how to get into the castle. We were ambushed and saved by this guy in a car. We got in and it was this world's Natsu, a badass who doesn't get motion sick, and our Natsu was in the back getting motion sick.

We stopped and our Natsu was so happy to be out of the car, and forced the other Natsu out, and he automatically turned into a fucking pansy. He was crying and sniveling to let him back in his car.

"What a difference." I agreed with Wendy.

"No wonder he's Lucy's bitch here." We made it to the capital and after having to pull Natsu and I out because of the lacrima that was our friends, found out about a way into the castle. As we were going through the secret passage we got ambushed, and arrested.

"You two did well bringing these intruders to us." They were talking to Happy and Carla. I knew they didn't mean to, but something inside was screaming to make them pay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ivy's POV**

I was put with Natsu and Wendy, since I was a dragon slayer. I growled as I stared at the floor. They were going to execute Lucy. So much for the plan. I growled as Natsu threatened the assholes that put us in the cell.

And we found out that Carla's and Happy's mission was to kill dragon slayers, but changed to bringing us into custody. My eyes widened. So Happy was sent to deal with Natsu and I? Needless to say that Natsu didn't take the news well, none of us did.

"Calm down Natsu. We need to keep our heads and think of a way out of this." Needless to say he kept at it. Then some guards came and knocked us out. I suddenly felt pain as I felt my magic being ripped from my body. I opened my eyes to see we were chained to these giant rocks.

"What the fuck is happening?"

"I'm taking your magic." Said a creepy old man holding what looked like the end of a vacuum. He started to pull more of Natsu's powers out and I could barely stand it as tears began down my face.

The old man went back and forth between the three of us, ripping our magic out, and it was the worse pain I had ever felt in my life. Natsu would get pissed every time the guy pulled Wendy's and my magic out, Wendy would scream in agonizing pain, as did I. The pain became so intense and my magic almost completely drained that I blacked out.

I awoke coughing. I sat up and Lucy, Gray, and Carla were there to.

"What's going on?"

"We'll explain later." I nodded as I stood and growled. Natsu went off, and I went after him. I was pissed. They were going to use the giant lacrima that our friends are in to destroy the Exceeds home. I wasn't going to let them get away with it!

Needless to say that Natsu turned around and hightailed it back to the other's when we saw Earthland Erza and Edolas Erza fighting. I wasn't scared and from around the corner came the Edolas me.

"Hello there Earthland Ivy." I smirked.

"Sup hoe." She growled.

"Excuse me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I heard you ran a brothel." She sweat dropped.

"You got me there." I walked over to her.

"So tell me, are you a legitimate whore? Or like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you still a virgin." She cocked an eyebrow.

"No. I haven't been since I was 14." I nodded my head.

"That's when I started whoring myself. However I am still a virgin." I was now standing in front of her.

"Seriously? The Earthland me is this innocent?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well sorry for saving it for someone special. And I'm innocent?" I pointed to her clothes. "You're barely showing any skin." I then pointed to myself. "Where as you can see almost all of my legs and most of my breast."

"You have a point." She started walking around me. "I do like your style. It's very nice."

"I may not like how much skin you cover, but your clothes are too cute." We smiled at each other.

"Nice to know I don't have to fight you, I also don't have any orders too."

"That's great. Now, I want to know something."

"Yes?" I poked her in the chest.

"Are you really with Erza. As in a team member." The other me sighed.

"Technically yes, but I'd rather be in my brothel." I nodded.

"So you aren't going to attack me?" She shook her head.

"I have no reason to. Unless the Exceed Queen gives me the order, I won't do anything."

"You answer directly from the Exceed Queen!" She nodded.

"And the thought of blowing up the Exceed island doesn't settle well with me." I thought for a minute.

"Would you bring me there?" She nodded.

"I would love too." And with that, we headed to the Exceed's home island. Once we got there we met up with Wendy and Carla, after explaining that the Edolas me answers straight from the queen, won't hurt me, and agreed not to hurt them.

The Exceeds were very surprised to see us, and unhappy. They seemed to worship the Edolas me, and confused on how to treat me, but treated Wendy and Carlos like shit. Wendy told them their home was in danger, and wanted to talk to their queen. We told them what happened, and they all took it as a big joke. I sighed with my Edolas self.

"Can't reason with them can we?" She laughed lightly.

"I'm afraid not. I've found that only the queen is easy to speak with." I nodded. And then they started throwing rocks at Wendy and I got in the way and glared.

"Listen you bunch of mother fucking furballs! We aren't lying to you! What reason would we have! We are trying to save your lives you worthless felines!" Needless to say they didn't like that and the Edolas me got a little defensive.

"Don't speak to them like that." I turned.

"I'll speak to them however the fuck I want! Your fucking 'Queen' order the death of the love of my life and one of my friends." She glared, but calmed quickly. Look like the Edolas me is a little more calm headed then I am. Then the fucking lacrima started to collide with the island. I growled. They threw another rock at Carla, and one of their noble cats... I think... stopped it. Shocking everyone.

Then the queen appeared and the Edolas me went to her side as all the Exceeds bowed. She then told everyone the truth, and I felt bad, since she was born with one wing. Needless to say, Carla flipped her shit! And I couldn't help but stare. I thought she was the level headed one. She then refused to take the queen's life, at the queen's request to take it in the first place, and wanted to protect her homeland. Then she left to help... do something with the lacrima.

Then all the exceeds went and brought me and Wendy as well. I landed next to Natsu as we began to push the island... yeah... but I did and pushed every ounce of magic power and physical power I had left into pushing the fucker away!

And we did it! We pushed the lacrima away! And then it was gone... and Mystogan appeared. And told us everything was fixed. I smiled. Then we found out he was Edolas' Prince Jellal, and everything came back to me. I had heard Edolas before from Mystogan! I had asked him about his homeland once, and he said it was a place called Edolas. I smiled more.

Then Pantherlily was shot by the Edolas Royal Guard. I glared as my Lightning Angel wings flared. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ivy's POV**

Needless to say that the fight wasn't going to be pretty. The Edolas me, as well as Edolas Jellal, were called traitors, and I got irritated. Then a weapon... thing... that came from the ground was creepy as fuck and needless to say that the fight began. They were turning Exceeds into Lacrima, and Edolas Jellal went up against his father, while we dealt with everyone and everything else.

I went with Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel to attack the giant weapon. None of us were the least bit pleased. I stayed behind with Wendy, trying some Copycat support magic to help the boys out. Wendy and I then were locked onto, and while trying to run away, Wendy managed to trip herself.

"Wasn't she just using her magic to fly?" I sighed as I ran over to help her, while Natsu destroyed the tracking missiles. Then two exploding missiles came and hit Natsu. Needless to say, he ate the flames. And Gajeel started to eat the tail. That's when the fight got even more intense, and we were on the losing side. Until we all did our dragon roars together... nevermind. He made it. I growled low.

"What the fuck! Aren't we dragon slayers? So why the fuck can't we slay a tin can dragon wannabe!" We then got our asses handed to us. Natsu gave us a 'don't give up' mini speech, and then flipped the weapon onto it's back. I stood slowly and stood next to Natsu.

"My dragon slayer magic may be to mimic others, but I've still got enough juice to kick your ass!" And needless to say after that, we won! Then the floating islands began to fall.

"Oh shit!" After a minute or two, watching Edolas Magic disappear, we headed to the royal city. Natsu came up with the idea to make them think we were stealing their magic. I sighed.

"I'm not being a stupid slave." He turned to me. I smiled darkly. "I think I'd make a better dark queen." They all agreed and we put on our show. And then Edolas Jellal... joined in I think, and Natsu and I totally maxed out. Then Natsu fought Edolas Jellal, and lost. Then all the Earthland wizards began to glow and we went back to Earthland.

We were about to go check on everyone when we arrived, when the Exceeds came and told us they already did. Then a small pink one with a darker pink heart around her left eye flew up to me.

"Hello Ivy." I cocked my head.

"Hello?" She smiled.

"My name is Sukoshi." I nodded. "I-I don't know why... but I feel drawn to you." I smiled and hugged her.

"You are too cute! I'm gonna keep you!" Gajeel looked a little sad. He didn't have a cat still. I giggled a little, when Carla then bitched at them all. I sighed.

"Calm down bitch." And she ignored me. Then the REAL truth came out, and Carla felt like a bitch. I felt better inside, but I know I shouldn't have. And after the exceeds went to find the other 98 exceed children, everyone, except for Gajeel and I, started acting like that one cat that kept fist pumping.

"Where's my cat?" Gajeel was upset, then this black cat came, and introduced himself as Pantherlily, and Gajeel was happy.

He then pulled on the rope he was holding and out came Lisanna. She explained what had really happened and I turned away.

"Ivy?" Sukoshi flew close to me. "You okay?" I shook my head.

"I'll be fine... but I have to go." I ran off.

"Ivy!" It was Lucy, but I hurried to the guild hall. When I entered everyone looked at me weird as I headed to Laxus' old room. I fell to my knees and began to cry. Lisanna was back... and that meant that everything was going back to normal. After a few minutes I heard the door break off its hinges, when I turned, it was Gildarts.

"Oops. Sorry about that. Anyways, Master wants you in the guild hall. Lisanna's returned." I growled.

"I don't give a fuck if she back! I want nothing to do with her!" He sighed.

"Alright, let's do this." He secured the door back on the frame and came and sat next to me. "Time for the annual talk."

"Annual? You've been gone for three years."

"Not the point. Now Ivy, how many times have you confessed to Natsu since I've left?"

"You mean attempted. Twice a month." He nodded.

"Consistent as always. How many times have you..." He trailed off. He didn't want to say 'tried to kill yourself after trying.'

"About 15, every time because Lisanna was brought up." He sighed.

"Erza and Gray still involved?" I nodded. "Anyone new?" I nodded again.

"The new girl, Lucy." He nodded.

"And how are you doing without Laxus?" I began to cry more.

"I miss him. I miss him so much. All I could turn to was you and him, and you weren't here most of the time." He nodded. "And then... he was excommunicated." He nodded.

"I heard." I continued to cry. "Ivy..." I looked at him as he kissed the top of my head. "This isn't healthy behavior. Master's getting worried about you." I nodded.

"I know, but I can't help it. It feels like everyone I care strongly about is always ripped away from me. My father, my brother, my mother, Coprina*."I clenched my fists. "Natsu..." Gildarts managed to somehow put his hand gently on my shoulder without sending me through the floor or hurting me.

"Ivy!" Then the door flew open. It was Happy. "Ivy come on! Everyone's celebrating. And we're about to tell them about our trip to Edolas." He saw the tears in my eyes as Sukoshi flew in. "Ivy?"

"I'm going home. Sorry guys. I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta fill Sukoshi in on some things." Happy nodded slowly. "Thank you Gildarts." He nodded and I left with Sukoshi, to fill her in on my life, my feelings, and every dark thing about me.

"Ivy..." She frowned. "I don't want to see you hurt yourself." I nodded.

"I know, no one does. But I can't help the feeling." She put a paw on my shoulder.

"I won't tell Natsu, unless you want me to."

"Thanks Sukoshi." I smiled and hugged her and went to bed.

 ***The name of the Dragon that gave Ivy her Copy Cat Dragon Slayer Magic =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ivy's POV**

It was a week before the S-Class Exams. Whoever passed, became an S-Class wizard, like Mirajane, Erza, Gildarts, and myself.

We were in the guild hall so Grandpa could do his thing. I stood on stage with Mirajane, Erza, Gildarts and Grandpa. I was standing on Gildarts shoulders, because I could, and he didn't give two shits. The 8 people he announced to be taking the exam were: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Freed, Levy, and Mest... whoever the fuck that is. The 8 would choose a partner, and they'd all train for the week until the day we headed to the island. And Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts, and I would be weeding out the weaklings.

"I won't be using my body to my advantage this time." There was a sad sigh. People in this guild are bipolar. "And I have been restricted to my Lightning magic." A big cheer was heard... sort of. We were headed to the island and I couldn't help but be happy to return.

"So Ivy, how did you pass the exam?" I blushed. All the participants eyes sparkled to hear how I became one at the age 15.

"Well... I went up against Gildarts." Their eyes widened. "And I won." Their jaws dropped.

"You only won because you used a cheap trick!" Gildarts said indignantly. Everyone cocked their heads.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that cheap." I said.

"You flashed me!" He said accusingly. I giggled.

"And you were dumb enough to be caught off guard and let me get a hit in to knock you out."

"No way! You beat Gildarts?" Natsu looked impress. I sweat dropped.

"It's not like he was full power or serious. He was in one of his laid back moods. So it's not actually all that amazing." Everyone still looked amazed. And then Natsu hung over the edge as he got motion sickness... again. As we got closer, the heat increased, and the S-Class where happy to have air conditioning, while everyone else roasted on the deck. Grandpa explained how the first trail would go.

"We won't have to face Ivy?" Levy asked.

"Nope, I'm the the one you have to beat to become the S-Class of this exam." And I returned to the air conditioned cabin. The other's were teleported as I waited with Grandpa.

"You do know that no one can beat Gildarts right?" I asked.

"Not many can beat you either." Grandpa said. I shrugged.

"True." I laid back on my beach chair next to Grandpa on the beach. "The weather is so nice."

"It is." We stayed there and then we felt Gildarts' magic.

"He's going all out." I said as I grabbed for my drink.

"It's Natsu." Grandpa said as he grabbed for his.

"Yup." We took a sip of our smoothies. "Should we go check on them Grandpa?"

"They'll be fine." Another sip. "This is amazing. Your copycat cooking powers are great, Ivy my dear!"

"Thanks Grandpa." We continued lounging until we headed to the meeting place to see that Levy & Gajeel, Natsu & Happy. Cana & Lucy, and Gray & Loke where there. Then Elfman and Evergreen came and Grandpa told them they need to find the first Guildmaster's grave, then him and I went to wait there.

A while later, I felt uneasy. I couldn't put my finger on why, but something changed. I only hoped that it wasn't anything dangerous. But knowing Fairy Tail's luck, it was going to be big. And piss off the Magic Counsel... nevermind. We always found a way to piss them off.

And then a red magic flare went up. I stood.

"What? An enemy attack? Who dare invade our sacred ground?" Grandpa said.

"I don't know." I growled, cracking my knuckles. "But they'll fucking pay." I would've headed straight for the flare, but I decided to stay back to protect Grandpa and the grave. I'm sure First Guild Master Mavis wouldn't want her resting place disturbed too much.

Grandpa began speaking to Mavis' grave. I felt bad for him. Grandpa was beating himself up for the enemies coming to the island. He couldn't control it and it's not like we were expecting company on the guild's sacred grounds.

"Ivy, I want you to meet at the rendezvous point with the others. I'll take care of the threat."

"But Grandpa-"

"Ivy, we don't have time for this." He said, getting ready. I sighed. I got my stubbornness from him of course.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, I'll never forgive you." I say before heading the the rendezvous point. I turned slightly to see that Grandpa was growing as he head out towards the sea. Once he got big enough, he'd be able to see what the enemy was using to get onto the island and stop them.

After a few minutes of running, I saw this flying thing that was dropping orange orbs that seemed to have people inside, and from the look on the masks they wore, they were from Grimoire Heart. They're the top Dark Guild in Fiore. I seriously needed to find everyone.

"Lightning Magic, Lightning Angel." And thus I used my lighting wings to go up into the sky to see if I could find everyone and direct them to the rendezvous point or see if I could help in any of the fights that may have broken out across the island.

I saw a large pillar of Dark Magic and decided that whoever was fighting there definitely needed my help first and foremost, so that's where I headed. And then there was a large explosion, and something sunk in the pit of my stomach.

When I landed, I saw Grandpa laying in a crater. My heart nearly stopped as I hurried down to him.

"Grandpa!" I cried out, kneeling next to him and looking him over. "Who did this to you?" I asked. But he didn't answer. A few minutes later, Natsu ran over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Natsu said. I turned to him, on the brink of tears. From rage or sadness, I had yet to determine. I'm leaning towards rage though.

"Natsu!" I called out as he got close enough. He, of course, tripped. And then Grandpa opened his eyes and I sighed in relief.

"What in the world happened to ya?" And then Natsu shot into his little ramblings of needing to get Grandpa to Wendy and him not knowing where she is or we were. Then Grandpa said that us defeating Grimoire Heart was pretty near impossible, obviously pissing Natsu and I off.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" I asked.

"Just listen to me, gather the others and leave while you can."

"What, no!"

"Would you quit talking like that? We're in the middle of the S Class trials, and as our guild master you're supposed to support us. Not tell us we can't win." Natsu said, obviously taking hearing Grandpa talk like this hard.

Then someone came and was laughing like a psycho. I gently put Grandpa down and stood glaring. The guy had long blond hair and spouting shit about God Slayer Magic. Natsu admitted that he was afraid, but because he thought someone else would get their hands on this Hades person first.

"Sorry Natsu, but kicking that bastard's ass is my job. Grandpa's blood family, I get first dibs, but I promise I'll leave some for you too. Maybe." I cracked my knuckles. "Now let's hurry up and take down blondie." I smiled. "And I'm not talking about it a good way." Though I did have to admit, the guy's body was nice. I'm still a slut at heart, can you blame me?

Natsu started his assault, and, since he would tell me to but the fuck out, I helped with Copycat Support magic... and maybe sent a few Lighting Rods their way, keep blondie on his toes and all. However, not only did this guy have a semi nice body and laughed like he had more than a couple screws loose. He was also strong, really strong. Like he could form his flames into actual, tangible weapons that could cut through the trees. I had to use Lighting Angel to stay out of his reach, so that Natsu wouldn't have to worry about fighting him and defending me, but I could also back him up and keep Grandpa safe.

At one point, the guy got Natsu and I close enough together to put us both into one of his flames, and when Natsu tried to eat it, he couldn't. Then Grandpa enlarged his hand and grabbed the guy. I was scared for Grandpa's safety in all honesty. He was still weak from his previous fight. And of course the guy lights himself on fire, burning Grandpa's hand.

"Grandpa no!" I cried out, trying to move out, but unable too. "Copy Cat Magic." I then tried to consume the flames as well, and it fucking hurt. I stopped and started to cough. I need to find a way to get out. And with this guy, being a hoe isn't going to help. But damn did I wish it would.

Grandpa made his hand bigger, willing to lose his arm to save Natsu and I. And I cried. I doubt this guy would leave it at just his arm. This dark wizard would probably willingly send the flames after his entire body once he wasn't in Grandpa's grasp.

Natsu then used all of his magic, just so that he could eat the flames, and I was eternally grateful for that, I glared at the so called God Slayer, ready to take him the fuck down with Natsu. Then Grandpa threw the dude, yelling at Natsu for what he just did.

Natsu then lit his fists, one with his dragon slayer magic and the other flame seemed to look like what the guy currently falling towards us was using. Natsu jumped into the air and hit the guy with the combined flames, taking blondie out. So I didn't help as much as I had wanted too, but that's fine with me because I went straight to Grandpa to see if I could heal anything with my Copy Cat Magic. Then Natsu collapsed and I hurried over to help him out. Wendy found us and we got straight to work healing Natsu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ivy' POV**

Turns out that the damage on Grandpa were to severe for Wendy and I to heal, even together. And Natsu, well, I blame the God Slayer bullshit. I was getting very pissy, very quick. Sukoshi, who had come with Pantherlily and Carla, was sitting next to me, equally irritated.

"Why is this Black Wizard guy so important?" Sukoshi asked, my head turning to her.

"Did you say Black Wizard?" I asked shakily. Wendy nodded.

"It seems that Grimoire Heart is trying to awaken him." She said. I growled.

"You mean he's on the island?" That would probably explain that earlier chill I felt. So Hades isn't just trying to wipe out Fairy Tail. Fucking peachy. Grandpa opened his eyes then. He started talking to Wendy, telling us to save Natsu. And that his scarf was tainted. Now that I look at him, Igneel's scarf was black instead of white. So I guess I can't completely blame blondie. Damn.

And so Wendy and I set to purifying Natsu's scarf. When Carla asked Happy what could've done it, he said some creepy guy that was crying. The more he spoke, the more little things in my head clicked. The guy that tainted Natsu's scarf was Zeref, and that just made my blood boil.

He was the one Erza had lost her eye and so many friends to trying to resurrect. He was the one that Grimoire Heart was trying to get for reasons I don't fucking know yet. He tainted Natsu's scarf. He should be fucking dead, but of course he wasn't. After going to Edolas, I stopped being too surprised when I got hit in the face with absolute bullshit.

As the legendary Black Wizard, I wouldn't be surprised if he had the type of dark magic to grant eternal life or youth. If he's been on this island the entire time, it's possible that the magic power from it kept him alive. The grounds are sacred, and if what I've read up in the Fairy Tail archives is true, wouldn't be damn surprised if he was still alive because of that shit.

But before I can kick his ass, need to finish healing Natsu. As soon as Wendy and I finished, Natsu bolted upright. He asked about Grandpa, and Carla said he wasn't out of the woods yet. And that just killed me. I couldn't lose him. He was all I had left. I went straight back to Grandpa to see what I could do.

Natsu started saying something about some guy we had met on a previous mission. The one from Galuna Island. The scent was slightly familiar, but I don't think I actually came in contact with the guy Natsu was talking about. And once Natsu found the source, he ran off. I'd follow after him, but Grandpa was my main concern.

I eventually had to stop. He wasn't getting better, and if someone attacks us, I'm the only real offense here. I clenched my fists, shaking.

"Ivy?" Sukoshi gently laid a paw on my hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I can't lose him." I say with a quiver in my voice. "He's all I have left." Carla, Pantherlily, and Wendy look at me in question.

"What do you mean? You have the rest of the guild." Wendy says. I shake my head.

"That's not what I mean." I say, shaking. "I don't call him Grandpa for the same reason Natsu calls him Gramps. He's my actual grandfather."

"What? You're Master's granddaughter?" Wendy asks. I nod.

"When I was little, it used to be Grandpa, Papa, Laxus and I. Papa was banned from the guild when I was young, and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Laxus was banished not long ago." I hiccuped a little as the tears ran down my cheeks. "If Grandpa doesn't wake up... I'll have none of my blood family left. I'm having a hard enough time dealing with my feelings with Natsu."

"Don't start thinking like that Ivy!" Sukoshi says, patting my hand. "Master will be fine. He's tired and needs to regain his strength."

"Who is this Laxus character?" Carla asked. "If he's been banned from the guild he mustn't be all that good." I lashed out and grabbed Carla by the collar of her shirt.

"Don't you fucking DARE talk about my big brother that way!" I roared, extremely pissed. "He made a fucking mistake! Can you blame him? Our father was banned and he was left to take care of his little sister who started to whore herself out for shits! He wanted what was best for the Guild, even if it was wrong and his way of getting there was as well! He was an S Class wizard and is strong enough to use his own Fairy Law! I will not have you bad mouth him. He may not be part of Fairy Tail's family anymore, but he's still part of mine!"

"Ivy calm down she didn't mean anything by it!" Wendy said, obviously upset by the violence in my tone.

"She's had a problem with me since we've met." I hissed. "Didn't mean it my ass. Say what you want about Papa, I don't care. But if you ever say anything about Laxus again you stupid fucking cat, I will personally show you what it means to be a Dreyar wizard." I let go and sat back down, glaring off to the side. "Sorry Wendy. I know Carla's very dear to you, but she went too damn far."

"It's okay Ivy. I think I understand." Wendy said with a small smile.

"This is why I don't think you should be friends with her, Wendy." Carla said, straightening out her clothes.

"Carla, antagonizing our friends isn't the best option." Pantherlily said. "We are under attack and fighting amongst ourselves won't help anyone."

"Besides, the guild members are family. You can't pick your family." Sukoshi says with a smile. "So since Ivy and Wendy are in the same guild, they're family. They're both also sisters in Dragon Slayer Magic!" I smiled.

"So Wendy's my little Dragon Slayer Sis, huh?" I turned to Wendy, who was smiling too. "Think you can handle having a big sis like me? Promise I'll try not to rub off on ya."

"Sounds great." Wendy said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ivy's POV**

Natsu finally returned with Lucy in toe.

"Is Master doing any better?" Lucy asks, causing the previous, sort of calmer mood within me to drop. Carla said how he hasn't improved but when Pantherlily said that his life didn't seem to be in danger, it made me feel so much better.

At that moment, someone appeared. He looked familiar... but I just couldn't remember why, until Lucy said that his name was Mest and he was from the Magic Counsel. Damn it. We pissed them off again? How this time? And why the fuck are they on our island?!

"To be quite honest my name is Doranbolt." What the fuck dude!... He's kinda cute... I'd take him back stage at The Guild Cahoots... slut at heart. Anyways, he told us how he was on a 'rescue mission' and that he'd help us get off the island. We obviously turned him down. Told the Magic Counsel would blast us with Etherion, and that just pissed me off. They'd destroy our sacred grounds. Our sacred island. The place the first guild master is buried. I don't fucking think so. It'd also kill us all. Yeah, no.

"You can tell the counsel that if they fuck with this island." I got in Doranbolt face. "I'll personal come and fuck them up." I grabbed his collar. "And they'll be moaning from something other than pleasure. I'll send a nice Etherion blast right up their asses." I hiss letting him go and going back to kneel next to Grandpa. Lucy then made a threat, then Natsu did, and I felt better.

The sky then clouded over with ominous dark clouds. And then it began to rain. We quickly took Grandpa and found a tunnel... cave... thing and took cover. I leaned against a wall with Doranbolt closest to Grandpa. I couldn't leave him yet. We need to get him to the rendezvous point. Maybe the others are there. I hope they are. And safe. If I could get Grandpa there, then I would have no problems going and taking some of these Purgatory Kin fuckers down. But since we're out here... I just can't. Natsu and Lucy are low on magic, Wendy still doesn't have enough offensive spells, and Doranbolt part of the fucking magic counsel. I still have most of my magic, so if we get attacked, I HAVE to be able to protect everyone.

And since Lucy was barely wearing clothes because of her last fight, she summoned Virgo to get her new clothes. I swear, everyone Lucy fights is a pervert. How many times has her clothing been shredded? I'm supposed to be the fucking slut. Hell, I was more decent that she was when she found us, and I'm wearing a fucking bikini with a mini skirt that was slightly singed from my last fight. Of course, at that moment Virgo drags me away to shove me into dry clothes, which fit my slut style. Legs, midriff, and cleavage galore mother fuckers! Cute mini skirt and strapless crop top that connected with an X in the back.

"Thanks Virgo." I said with a smile. "These are perfect."

"Only the best for My Princess's friends." She replied with a polite bow of the head. Yup, I fucking liked this spirit. Liked Leo too when he was still Loke. Good times, good times.

Carla came back then. We had sent her, Pantherlily, and Sukoshi to find the enemy ship and base camp. Apparently, Gajeel and Mirajane weren't doing so well, so Pantherlily and Sukoshi stayed behind to help. They also found the enemy ship. So the plan was to go to the base camp, check to see who was there and who could help fight, drop Grandpa off, and then head to kick some major ass.

"What about me?" Doranbolt asked.

"Keep the counsel from blowing us up." Natsu said as he picked up Grandpa.

"You think they'll listen?"

"Then buy us some fucking time." I spat, and we left.

"What's your problem Ivy? You seem more riled up than usual?" Natsu asked. I turned to him and motioned to his back.

"You fucking tell me. This entire thing's gone to shit. People are threatening my guild family, blood family, and our sacred grounds. I'm ready to crack some skulls." I let some of my lightning magic spark around me, making Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Wendy flinch away. Natsu just nodded.

"Damn right we are!" Natsu said. Lucy began to worry about Cana, Wendy began to worry about Doranbolt, and then some mother fucker shows up in our path. Of course we are encountered by the enemy. Nothing fucking new there.

And of course the guy is stronger than the mother fucking kin. I could feel the large power difference between this guy and the previous guy I had fought with Natsu. And the previous guy had brought Natsu to unconsciousness and had trapped me.

The man attacked us with what I assumed was gravity magic, considering I felt light as air for a few seconds before I was being crushed into the ground the next. If this makes Grandpa worse, I'll fucking kill this asshole.

After a while he stopped. Asking where Mavis' grave was. And I had the odd suspicion that he didn't want to lay flowers down and pay his respects. And as we spoke out, he'd use his magic to push the speaker further into the ground. And he told us what he wanted. The spell 'Fairy Glitter'. One of the three grand fairy spells, like Fairy Law, only... stronger. And the thought of someone who wasn't from Fairy Tail having the ability to use it made my skin crawl.

And, while under the gravity spell, Natsu stood the fuck up and started running at the guy. Stubborn bastard... that's why I love him though. And then he jumped, ready to kick ass... and ran into a fucking invisible wall... or maybe a stronger version of the spell. Wasn't all that sure. And still just as pissed. And I was the only conscious one to know where the grave was.

Then the guy threatened to take Grandpa, and Natsu and I both responded.

"Like hell you're touching him! He's not even conscious, so what good will that do you anyways!" I yell, standing and ready to kick ass... until he sent me back to the ground.

That was about the time Cana showed up. And she looked pissed. She seemed to be about to use Fairy Glitter, if the way her arm began to glow meant anything. But the guy used his gravity magic last minute and sent her to the ground while she was still midair.

And when Cana stood back up, she apologized to Lucy for ditching her and betraying their friendship. And I promised myself that after this was all over, she was getting one bitch slap for that stupid stunt. She'd get a hug afterwards for coming to her senses and coming to save us. But she was still getting a bitch slap.

And then the guy used his gravity spells again. And while the guy was fucking up Cana, Natsu got his head sent into the ground and he fucking Dragon Roared it, causing the fire to disrupt the guys got hit with another gravity spell and then Cana activated Fairy Glitter. But the fucker managed to use a gravity spell and it broke Cana's spell.

"Why can't the big tough guys be stupid and think they're beat." I grumbled as I watched him approach Cana. If he hurts her one more time, I will fucking kill him with his own fucking gravity magic! I just need to fucking stand first. Fuck.

And then Gildarts. He arrived to save Cana and I smiled wide at that. And he was pissed. And I stopped smiling for a second. Because I feared for my life and the rage wasn't even directed at me. Then I smiled again, realizing that his fury wasn't directed at my ass, and I could stand. And since Gildarts was here, and pissed, he could deal with this prick and I could save my strength for the fucker that hurt Grandpa!

And Gildarts told us to go, which I had no arguments with. I had never seen Gildarts mad. Henceforth I didn't wanna stick around to see the bloody pulp I so wished this asshat would become.

So we took Grandpa and Cana and headed for base camp. Natsu whined about not being able to watch the fight. I then stopped, turned, and slapped Cana across the face, as self promised. She held her cheek.

"What was that for Ivy?" Lucy asked, obviously shocked and irritated. Cana just looked at me with wide eyes.

"I know what's going on." I said lowly, eyes focusing on Cana. "And I'll tell you right now, if you ever abandon one of your friends in the middle of an enemy invasion again for your own selfish gains again, I will personally kick your ass out of the guild myself, have the authority to or not. You don't abandon family."

"How did you..." Cana began.

"Know that you did it for your own selfish gain? Because you went to the damn grave. Hoping to become S Class. You know as well as I do that when the red flare goes up, the trial's put on hold. But you just went there anyways."

"Alright, she gets it Ivy. Leave Cana alone now." I turned to Lucy with narrowed eyes.

"I have had it up to here with people hurting my family." I growled out, but then hugged Cana. "And you'll leave the guild when I'm cold and dead." I said so only Cana and Lucy could hear me. "It hurts you. I can't say I understand, but I get it. But at least he still acknowledges you and was there when you were first chosen to participate to be an S Class. At least he wished you luck." I looked up to Cana. "At least you can sit back and know everyone loves your dad instead of knowing he was banished, and not knowing the reason why." I said, hugging her tighter. "You're family. And even if Lucy didn't, I'd forgive you for being a dumbass bitch because at least you realized how far your head was shoved up your ass and came to help."

"Thank you Ivy." Cana said, smiling lightly.

"Will you three hurry up!" Natsu called from a little ways away.

"Coming!" Lucy yelled, and we headed for camp again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ivy's POV**

All of a sudden, the Tenrou tree started to fall. And that was not good. Not good at fucking all. We all collapsed. I turned back to the tree.

"No... that tree is what gives the members of Fairy Tail our magic." I said weakly. Well there went all my fucking energy to kick Hades' ass. But this also meant that any member currently in a battle, won't be able to fight with magic much longer. Or live much longer considering it also protected us from death and stuff. Also known as, we were all fucked.

After a while, it seemed that we got our powers back, though I wasn't sure why. I wasn't going to complain though as we continued to camp. Happy stopped and everyone started talking about how hungry they were, and Carla informed us the tree head fallen. I already knew that, but it was news to everyone else.

When we finally got to camp, we saw that not only was Grandpa down for the count, but so was Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman, and Evergreen. And the guy that had come and attacked the camp laid unconscious on the ground a few feet away from everyone else. And the only ones still not at camp were Erza, Gray, Gildarts, and Juvia. And Freed and Bixlow were there too. I went over to them.

"Hey guys." I said with a small smile.

"Hello Ivy, how are you?" Freed asked. I'm half surprised he didn't drop down to one knee and kiss my hand like I'm some princess since I'm Laxus' little sister.

"I could be better. How are you two?"

"We're fine." Bixlow said.

"They're gonna pay. I'll make damn sure of that." Natsu said. I turned to him and nodded.

"Not if I get my hands on them." I said, letting my lightning magic spark over my body again. "People are going to pay. Besides, I haven't really done jack shit. It's time to show what an S Class wizard can really do." I smirked.

Pantherlily came up with the idea to split the team in two, one offense and one defense. I was an offense, and no one had a single problem with it. And if they did they wisely kept their mouths shut because when I mean business, the Fairy Goddess's word becomes law.

The others were still debating on which team they'd be on, and while they were doing that, I was catching up with the conscious members of the Thunder Legion.

"So, how was fight with glasses?" I asked. Freed frowned.

"He insulted Laxus. Called him a disgrace." He said bitterly.

"Freed, maybe you shouldn't have said that." Bixlow said, watching as I stood and turned towards the unconscious man. "Listen Ivy, we already kicked his ass for you. You don't need-"

"I'll decided that on my own." I said and approached the man. I looked down at him and raised my hand.

"Ivy, what the hell are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Releasing some steam." Natsu came over and grabbed my hand.

"If you kill him you're no better than they are." Natsu warned.

"Wasn't going to." I said. "Lightning Magic, Lightning Strike." I ripped my hand from Natsu's hand and a lighting bolt landed next to the unconscious man's head, leaving a nice little scorch mark. I let out a big sigh of relief. "I feel so much better now! Now all I have to do is kick Hades ass and we will be all good." I said turning around with a wide smile.

"You worry me sometimes." Sukoshi said as she stood next to me. I picked her up and frowned.

"That was also because he hurt my friends, including you. And my attack didn't even hit him. But his unconscious felt it, and that's all I need." I then sat down on the ground next to Freed and Bixlow again.

"Are you still after Natsu?" Bixlow asked. I blushed lightly.

"Yeah. But he's still as thick headed as ever." I giggle lightly.

"Does Laxus approve?" Freed asked. I frowned.

"Last time we talked, no, not really." I answer. And that's as far as that conversation went. It was around this time that Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, Sukoshi, Carla, and Natsu decided to join the offense team as well, and we headed out for Grimoire Heart's ship to take down Hades.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ivy's POV**

We ran into Erza and Gray on the way and I smiled a little.

"Party's back together! Now let's go kick some ass!" I said. We made it to the ship, which happened to have been an airship, and low and behold, there stood Hades.

"So you wish for the same treatment I gave your master?" He asked.

"No! I wish to kick your ass to your damn grave you shit!" I yelled up.

"Come face your destruction, children of Makarov."

"How dare you speak his name!" I yelled, as he turned to go back inside his ship, meaning we had to find a way in. Natsu asked Happy to take out whatever made the ship fly, and Happy took the time to poke at his motion sickness. Sukoshi volunteered to go with him.

"Be careful." I said, and she nodded back to me.

"You too. Now go and waste him." Sukoshi smiled and left with Happy and the other Exceeds. Gray made a lovely ice stair case and we headed into action.

Natsu threw a fire punch at Hades and the bastard managed to make it go around himself. Erza and Gray jumped in with a combo, but Hades barely flinched. Lucy summoned Taurus, and I helped Wendy with some support magic before throwing a Lightning Spear. We all continued to use combos and help each other out, and I will admit I may have used a little more magic than usual. Can you blame me? This fucker beat the absolute shit out of my Grandpa. I was throwing everything I had at him without disrupting the others. I mean everything. Thunder Cat ,Lightning Rod, Bolt, and Spear. Static, a few copy cat roars, copy cat recipe, copy cat ice make. If I could use it, you bet I did.

However, none of it seemed to do more than destroy his damn cape. His first real attack went at Wendy. And she just... vanished. Her clothing being all that was left. I screamed, turning and sending a Lighting Rod, but it was easily deflected. It was then that we heard a voice, and when we looked, one of Lucy's spirits had Wendy safely inside himself. I sighed a breath of relief and Wendy was reclothed and returned to us. I was happy, but quickly returned to being seriously pissed at Hades.

It was around this time that Hades admitted that he was the Second Master of Fairy Tail, Precht. I remember reading his name in the archives. He appointed Grandpa as the Third guild master almost 50 years ago. And that just boiled my blood more that someone that my grandfather looked up to was the one to bring him so much pain.

Natsu yelled at Hades, saying he was lying, when Hades sent another attack at him. And it just continued from there, hitting us with magic that came from his fingers like bullets or lasers. And he seemed so damn amused saying 'pow pow' when he shot at us. And he was also fucking laughing, the sadistic fuck!

After knocking us all flat on our asses, he started to patronize us with our guilds naming. He walked over to Natsu to end him, but I used what was left of my power to send a Lightning Rod at him. Again, easily deflected.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him." I growled once I had Hades' eyes on me.

"And what does a little girl like you think you can do to a great wizard like me?" He asked. I growled.

"A shit ton as Makarov's granddaughter! I'm a goddamn Dreyar and I'm sure I can still kick your ass." I said as I tried to stand, only to stumble with the immense pain and to fall back down.

"So, Makarov has grand children. It would be most fitting to take you out first." He approached me now, getting an attack ready to finish me off. But right before he did, a lightning bolt came from the ceiling and went down Hades arm. When Hades stepped back and the Lighting disappeared, there stood Laxus. My eyes widened as my face split into a wide smile.

"So this is the fossil that took out Gramps? Interesting." Laxus said. "And what do you think you were about to do to my little sister?" He asked, voice edging on deathly. And you know what Laxus did? Fucking headbutted Hades right off the bat. And I was horribly proud to be his little sister in this moment.

"I see, so you and that girl are blood relatives of Makarov." Hades said.

"How pathetic. You guys got beat so bad you look like a bunch of tattered rags." Laxus said. I sighed.

"Nice to see you to bro." I said, still smiling slightly. Nothing right now could dampen my mood. And Laxus was pissed. And Hades insulted Laxus. And if I wasn't already down and in pain, I'd fucking hit the guy. However, I'm a dumbass and seriously used up a lot of my magic against this fucker already.

Laxus threw a few punches, quoted Grandpa, and then launched back into his own assault. I'm talking thunder dragon roars and other lovely lightning/thunder elemental magical attacks. It's been so long since I've seen Laxus fight like this. It really made me happy. He even dodged an Amaterasu formula. Well... not fully... and that was just... awful. He seemed to be defeated, talking about how he wasn't part of Fairy Tail anymore, sitting there looking like he was willing to take a devastating hit from one of Hades attacks, however...

"But this bastard took out my grandpa. So I'm allowed to take revenge right?" Laxus said, and right before he got hit, Laxus sent Natsu all his lightning magic. Needless to say, once Laxus got hit I fucking SCREAMED.

Natsu ate the lighting, and stood. And after questioning why Laxus did it, he said that it was only right that someone with the emblem took down someone who hurt our master. I just stared at Laxus, crying.

"Stop crying Ivy. Don't show the enemy your weaker side. Kick his ass for me." Laxus said. I nodded, turning to Hades while Natsu got ready. And damn was he pissed.

Natsu started his attack and completely wrecked Hades. It was an awesome Lighting Flame Dragon Roar, I must admit. I hurried down to Laxus to the best of my abilities to make sure he was still alright. Then Hades started speaking and I groaned. Can't this fucker just go down and stay down? That'd make me so fucking happy right now! The fucker could even magic his clothes back! I can't even do that! And I've been trying to for years!

He took off his eye patch and opened his eye, which he called 'Devil's eye' and the damn thing was glowing red. And the amount of power that began to come from him was so strong, and it's power just kept growing. It made my skin crawl.

Hades launched his attack and summoned dark beings from the debris. And they were terrifying. I clung to Laxus' unconscious body. About that time, Natsu quoted Gildarts and gave us a pep talk. I stood, wiping my eyes and climbed up to the others. We ran at Hades, and helped Natsu forward. I used just the slightest bit of support magic to give him just enough strength to do what he needed too.

There was a large explosion, and when the smoke settled, we saw that Natsu's fist had made contact with Hades stupid face! He even got another punch in too! And the monsters even went poof too! Natsu fucking WRECKED Hades, for real this time!

The Tenrou tree went back to normal too. It was just beginning to become a good fucking day! Then our emblems began to glow and our magic came back to us. I smiled wide as I clenched a fist as used my Lighting Angel to fly up.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled happily. Yup, turning back into a good day! Until... you know... Hades was able to hit Natsu a few times. And then Laxus came and gave Hades a nice punch right in the goddamn face. And all was more or less right with the world as we went to attack Hades with all we got... again. I brought out my Lighting Spear and threw it right at Hades feet were in exploded, sending him back as the others began to do their own attacks as well. It was glorious. Natsu got the last hit in, but it was still nice to kick Hades ass.

And the sun finally fucking rose. Then our lovely little Exceeds came running with the lower Grimoire Heart goons behind them which really sucked because we had used what magic we had regained on taking down Hades. And at that moment, the Fairy Tail members we left at base camp came, including Grandpa!

When the goons noticed Hades was down and out, when Grandpa said scram, they fucking did no problem. Then Grandpa went up to Laxus.

"I'm proud of you for coming back. Is that what you expected me to say! How dare you set foot on Tenrou Island after I kicked you out of the guild! What were you thinking? You're still expelled you know!" Grandpa sassed.

"Jeez you're gonna have a heart attack old man." Laxus said. I smiled as I ran over and hugged Laxus.

"Shut the fuck up for a minute Grandpa." I said, causing him to do so. I clung to Laxus tightly. "Can't we be happy he came to help? He saved my life, and I've missed him so much." I said, nuzzling my big brothers neck. I then pulled Grandpa closer and hugged him too. "I was so worried about both of you. I'm so glad you're both okay." And it was at this time that the Thunder Legion came and ruined my little family reunion.

And so we headed back to base camp. I hung back to walk with Capricorn, who was carrying Lucy and Natsu.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ivy's POV**

When we made it back to camp, everyone kinda went off into their own little groups. I sat with Laxus while the Thunder Legion caught up with him. Evergreen hinted that Elfman did something to her and Laxus asked when they hooked up, and he fucking approved it in his own little way, causing me to pout.

"No fair! You'll approve them but not mine?"

"You don't have one." Laxus said. "And once he gets his head out of his ass and proves he'll take care of you, I may consider approving it as well." He said, putting a hand on my head and ruffling gently. "Missed you little sis." I smiled.

"Missed you too big bro." And I hugged him again. Wendy had started healing people, Juvia came back and as soon as Gildarts did he started picking on Laxus for getting kicked out. He then went serious.

"Next time think of your sister. Ivy took it pretty hard and was barely hanging in there when I got back to the guild." Laxus nodded.

"I know." Laxus pulled me into his lap like when we were little when he'd comfort me. "But I can't change any of that now." The guys then got in line for Wendy to heal them and Erza took all of them with a sexy nurse requip. I sighed, men will be men.

"If that's the case." I stood and walked over to Erza, clothes barely hanging on because of our fight with Hades. "I can actually heal you, so while the nurse makes her decision, I'll take all your pain away." I said with a wink. Note to self, use this at the club when I get back. Too bad Erza wasn't really any help with actually helping anyone. She didn't really have a delicate touch.

"Erza, we're trying to cure them, not make them worse." I said as I untangled Gray and Gajeel. Grandpa went to make an announcement and said that all females would have to wear uniforms. I sighed, raising my hand.

"I already dress like a whore and act like one, can I get away with just wearing what I wear to the club?" I asked. It was at that time that Mirajane scared him shitless and told him to get serious. And so the real announcement was made. The S-Class trial was canceled for this year. And to say that Elfman, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu were upset was a slight understatement. And Natsu just kept going.

"Fine, I'll make an exception just this once. Natsu, if you can defeat Ivy, then I'll make you S-Class."

"Bring it on!" Natsu turned to start when I used my Thunder Boom and got him easily after with a Thunder Cat.

"I win. Looks like you're not S-Class this year." I said with a shrug. "Try harder next time Natsu." I continue with a smile.

"No fair." He said as he was lying on the ground. "I wanted to be an S-Class!" He whined, making me giggle. And off to the side Laxus was pulling on Lisanna's face, making sure she was actually real. I almost forgot he wasn't here when she got back. Wendy was hiding behind a tree, kind of scared of Laxus. Erza told her not to believe the rumors and I joined in.

"Yeah, he can be a total ass, but he's really just a big, staticy teddy bear, right Lala?" Laxus blushed as his head snapped in my direction.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" He yelled. I giggled as I walked over.

"But why Lala? It really captures your inner self." I say while poking his cheek. "Just a big teddy bear with his head up his ass." I giggled again.

"And what does that make you?" Gajeel asked. I smirked.

"A whore with a nasty bite and can bring so many man to their knees. But you already know that." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Levy asked. I frowned slightly. Oh right... I smiled sadly.

"Well, when Gajeel first joined the guild, he came by the club and paid for my services. He hasn't come by since and we haven't done anything since." I came closer to her and leaned to whisper in her ear. "And we won't ever again. So don't worry about it Levy." I backed up a bit and gave her a soft smile. "Can you forgive me?" Levy was blushing, but nodded anyways.

"Wait, who else have you been with? Have you been with my darling Gray?" Juvia asked. I just smiled.

"You don't want to know the answer to that." I say, scratching the back of my head. "Just know that I've been with most the guys in the guild without actually having sex."

"So you have done things with my love!" Juvia said, getting very defensive. I sigh.

"If it makes you feel better, we haven't done anything for a while. The last person I've done anything with I believe was Lyon." Gray sighed, as did a few other members. "Speaking of which, I'm going to need to relax when I get back home." I turn behind me. "Hey Bickslow, Freed, either of you willing to keep me company tonight?" And the looks on their faces. It was fucking hilarious because they looked between me and Laxus about thirty times, trying to find out what they should say.

"Ivy." Laxus warns. I roll my eyes.

"Wouldn't you feel better knowing the people I'm pleasing? You know that they won't do anything stupid or irresponsible with me." I continue. Laxus sighs.

"Fine, whatever. It's not like I can control what you or they do." He says. I smile.

"Yay! So boys, who wants to come home with me?" And they both volunteered. "Yay! It's been awhile since I've done group." I smiled and helped prepare the ship to sail so we could finally go home. I loved Tenrou Island, but I miss being home. And I wanted the stress relief with Bickslow and Freed. Though it killed me knowing that Laxus wasn't coming back with us. I wanted to spend more time with him, but he just disappeared.

But there was this sound, and it wasn't just eerie, but cold as well. And it made my skin crawl and sent a shiver down my spine. And I really didn't want that kind of shiver at the moment. There was also a strange smell. I looked to the others who started making jokes about the sound being Lucy's stomach. I giggled lightly, but that bad feeling had made itself very comfortable in the pit of my stomach.

And it was proven to be an accurate feeling when there was a near deafening sound, like a weird roar mixed with a scream, similar to a dragon's roar, but not quiet. I'm not the best at deciphering that since I only spent a short time with Coprina, but I'd like to say I can at least tell a dragon roar apart from some other beast.

Gildarts, Cana, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy came at that time, and Gildarts said something about a dragon. That's when Pantherlily told us to look into the sky, and my stomach dropped. It was a dragon. Fucking massive with a light gray/tan underbelly and black skin with a blue design. And it scared me.

"I'm afraid that's Acnologia." Grandpa said when he returned to camp with Erza and Laxus. I started to shiver then. I've only read a little about that dragon. And nothing I read was good. It was all death and destruction.

And what's Natsu first reaction? Ask the damn thing if it knows where Natsu can find Igneel as well as the other Dragon Slayers dragons. I wanted to hit him over the head for asking something so dangerous something like that. It wasn't the time! Gildarts told him to be quiet, and that we don't want to provoke it. It ended up being that this dragon was why Gildarts failed his previous quest. And that made me even more frightened. This was seriously bad. It wasn't called the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse for nothing.

"First the strongest Dark Guild in Fiore, now this?" I asked out loud, shaking slightly. And then Acnologia landed in front of us. My eyes widened as I actually stepped back, which wasn't something I'd say happens often. Gildarts said that some of us wouldn't be lucky enough to escape with our lives and that we need to run. And I fucking turned to bolt. When Gildarts says run, you fucking do it.

But I didn't even get to pick one foot up as Acnologia roared and sent me flying onto the ground along with everyone else and destroying what was set up for the camp, not to mention destroying anything else that was around us. And with another command from Gildarts, we all headed for the ship.

But we didn't make it far as it attacked Bickslow and Freed and cut off out escape route. I tried to fight the fear trying to paralyze me. I've never been this scared before. The tree won't protect us from this monster. And then it started to attack left and right, everyone just barely dodging its attacks.

Grandpa stepped up and grew into his giant form to try and hold Acnologia off while we headed to the ships, but no one would. And even though I was scared, I sure as hell wasn't leaving my grandfather behind to die. I almost lost him once. Like hell I was losing him again.

Then Grandpa asked us to respect his final wish, and I just died inside at that. Laxus had to drag both Natsu and I away. And my brother was crying as I was. Losing your master was one thing, losing the your grandfather was another. And it cut us both deep.

Natsu, being the genius he is, ran back towards Grandpa once Laxus let go of his collar. And I, being stupidly and madly in love with him, followed suit. As did everyone else. And we went all out, throwing every spell we knew at it. I fell back with Laxus, getting ready for a double lightning attack, Laxus with his Raging Bolt and I with my Lighting Pierce. Everyone added their own attacks to it, and the combined spells engulfed Acnologia. But it didn't do much.

"Let's see what you dragon slayers can do!" Laxus yelled. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and had Sukoshi fly me up with the others. Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu and I all unleashed a dragon roar of our slayer element besides me who decided to go with a Copycat Lighting Dragon Roar because I could strengthen it with my original Lighting Magic. It also engulfed Acnologia, but it didn't kill him.

When Acnologia rose again, it prepared an attack. We came up with the idea to hold hands to focus all our magic onto Freed and Levy in order to create a defensive magic spell strong enough to defend against Acnologia. I stood between Grandpa and Sukoshi. Laxus held Grandpa's hand and I smiled. I refused to die without being near my family.

Before Acnologia's attack. I whispered one last thing.

"Natsu, I love you." And Acnologia finally released its attack.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ivy's POV**

When I woke up, I was surrounded by everyone and even a few guild members that we had left back at the guild hall, but they looked older. Mavis, the First Guildmaster, seemed to have manifested and activated Fairy's Fear, the last of the Great Fairy Spells and it saved us from dying. And this apparently held us in a suspended state for seven years.

We returned to the Guild hall, which happened to be a smaller one that was relocated because Fairy Tail had dropped over the past few years, and beat up some other Guild's members who were threatening what was left of our own guild.

We explained what had happened and to say everyone was happy to see us would be a grave understatement. We had a huge party, and I even managed to sneak away with Freed and Bickslow to get that stress relief I needed. Even pulled aside a couple of the other members that were willing to help out.

It also turns out that two of our members got married and I gave them a huge congrats. I was envious of them. But happy all the same. They deserved it, and it was about fucking time two. They were dating for what felt like forever even before the trial. They even had a daughter named Asuka. Gildarts and Cana also revealed to the guild that she was his daughter.

Then Lamia Scale came to see us and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Lyon. Maybe I could have another go at him. That was until he went after Juvia. I may be a slut, but possible relationships within the guild I steered clear of.

I was also happy I owned my house so that I wasn't having housing issues like the others... completely. I had seven years of bills to pay. And when I showed back up at the club everyone was so happy to see me and I even saw some new faces. I was also lucky enough to be requested frequently, so while jobs were in the shitter, I still made decent money for now. And when I wasn't paying my bills I was helping the others.

I decided to go with Lucy to see her dad. I had never met the guy and thought it was about time I did. Natsu and Happy did because they were robbed while they were away and didn't have any money for food. But when we made it the the Love & Lucky guild hall, we found out he had past away the month before. As we were walking back home, we heard two girls dissing their dad's and thinking it'd be great if they dropped dead. Natsu and Happy tried to stand up to them for Lucy, but were quickly shut down. I hugged Lucy, but went after the two girls and taught them a thing or two about caring about their fathers and watching their mouths in public.

A thought hit me then once I returned to Lucy and the others. Was Papa still alive? I hadn't seen him in years. I didn't really ever think about it before, but if I found out he was dead, would I care? What would I do? And to be honest, the fact I wasn't sure kinda scared me. I was never close to him, and after he was banned, he pretty much discommunicated himself. And if he didn't want anything to do with me, I shouldn't want anything to do with him. And since he allowed me to get lost for seven months trying to follow him on a mission, should I really care? I decided I'd cross that bridge whenever I got to it, if I ever did.

Once we returned home, I went with Natsu to see that apparently, Grandpa, Erza, and Mirajane were dealing with the 'debt' we owed the Twilight Ogre guild. And by the way the hall moved and the sounds from inside, they weren't negotiating with words anymore.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went on a job and I continued building up Fairy Tail's rep... at least at Guild Cahoots, by reminding the old patrons why I was the best and showing the new why I am the best still. I had seven years to work off and not many members at the guild to pick from. And considering they'd all be free bes, I needed to work hard for money. And did I. I was able to take huge chunks out of my debt and the others debt every week. And I went home so very tired.

But this also meant I had seven years of confessing to Natsu to make up for. And I couldn't do that all at once. It'd kill me. Literally. So I focused on work because I was to tired when I got home to fall into my negative thoughts. And Sukoshi kept me happy as well.

A few months went by and I got my debts paid and back into a normal schedule. I even helped everyone else when needed with their debts. It was great. And slowly, we got more jobs. It was nice. I was able to spend a little more time at the guild, so I did so. Andy, who thankfully was still the club owner, said it was fine since I had worked so hard at first, and that slowly down was fine as well. I loved my boss so fucking much for that.

I returned to the guild hall and overheard Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Natsu, and Happy talking about removing Lisanna's grave from the church cemetery since she wasn't actually dead, and Happy made a comment about Natsu never removing the one they had made for her. That hit me hard. Sukoshi noticed and pat my leg.

"Don't let it get to you Ivy. Just keep walking and don't think about it." She said as her pink tail flicked back and forth gently.

"It's always been like this." I said while biting my lip. "Always about her." I shook a little. "I hate it." We entered the hall and sat at the bar where I got a drink. Kinana, one of the wizards that had joined before the trial and was helping work the bar with Mirajane, seemed to notice my bitter mood.

"You okay Ivy?" She asked. I just shrugged.

"Not really." Gray noticed my mood too and came over.

"Hey Ivy what's up?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"We over heard Natsu talking with the Strauss's about Lisanna's graves." Sukoshi said, pausing in eating her fish.

"Ivy, you need to get over this." Gray said, and I turned on him so quick I'm pretty sure I gave him whip lash.

"I can't just fucking get over this Gray!" I snap.

"It's unhealthy for you to stew over this! Why is it even this bad anymore? She's not dead so it's not like he's going to snap on you for disgracing the dead or anything!" Gray snapped back just as quick.

"Yeah, it's just going to go back to how it was before! I'm going to be pushed to the side lines again!"

"How can you leave something you never left!" As soon as Gray spoke the words, he knew he said the wrong thing. I stood, bangs covering my eyes.

"You're right. He hasn't looked at me any differently since then. Nothing's changed between us. And nothing ever will."

"Wait Ivy, that's not what I meant." Gray said, but I had tuned him out. I turned towards the door.

"Sukoshi... stay here. I don't want you to see this." And I ran out of the guild, pushing past Natsu and Lisanna who had just entered the hall.

 **Lucy's POV**

I turned as the doors to the guild hall opened, just to see Ivy run out them as Natsu and Lisanna came in.

"What's wrong with Ivy?" Natsu asked as he walked in more.

"Erza!" Gray yelled. "I'm going to need you for this."

"Why?" Erza said as she approached him.

"I fucked up." He said, clenching his fists. "I pushed her over the edge."

"What!?" Erza yelled. My eyes widened. Don't tell me Ivy was going to... I stood quickly and hurried after her, Erza and Gray on my heals. "What happened?"

"She had over heard Natsu talking about Lisanna's grave and she went into one of her moods. I told her that it was unhealthy for her to be like that and she said she didn't want to be pushed to the sidelines again and I..."

"And you what?" Erza asked.

"I told her she never left them."

"WHAT?" I yelled back at him. "You don't just say something like that to someone like Ivy."

"You don't think I know that? If she's hurt I'll never forgive myself."

"If she's dead." Sukoshi said in a dark voice, her head snapped behind her, her expression spoke her threat loud and clear. When we made it to Ivy's house, Sukoshi opened the door.

"Lucy, stay here. You've never actually seen this, and you shouldn't yet." Erza said as she headed through the house.

"I want to help though!" I said. Gray looked to me and shook his head.

"Ivy has enough trouble knowing that Erza and I have seen her. Having someone else see would only make everything worse." Gray said before following where Erza had gone. I clenched my fists as I looked at my feet. After a few more minutes, Erza, Gray, and Ivy appeared.

 **Ivy's POV**

"Ivy." I saw Lucy come towards me and automatically pull me into a hug. When she pulled back, she was crying as she looked to my neck. I had a read mark that would bruise later.

"Ivy." Sukoshi said as she approached me. I didn't look at either of them. I felt numb in more ways than one. It was a usual feeling after I try to take my life. I knew it hurt everyone around me, and refusing to feel was the coping method I went to until everything calmed down. Unfortunately I wasn't completely emotionless and snapped quicker than usual.

"I'm sure I've told you all before how pissy I can get after this." I said as I was brought back to the guild. And as soon as we entered, Juvia was on me.

"What are you doing with my darling Gray?" She asked. Gray was about to speak when I just answered.

"What do you think?" I hissed. "I'm a slut. Use your damn imagination."

"How dare you touch my Gray! Do you have no shame for ruining others relationships?"

"Juvia, knock it off." Gray said.

"You know Juvia." My voice was low as I got in her face. "I do have no shame. That's why I can walk around with this." I motioned to my throat. "But one thing I don't do, is fuck with other peoples relationships." I grabbed her by her collar. "So don't you EVER say that again. Because I'm pissed off enough to beat your ass into the ground." I let go and went to sit down at an empty table.

"Hey Ivy." I almost growled. It was Lisanna. Can I have a fucking break today? Seriously? "You okay? And what happened to your neck?" My eyes turned to her, narrowed, and she flinched back.

"No, I'm not fucking okay. And what happened doesn't concern you so could you kindly fuck off?" I say. Cue drama.

"She was just worried about you ya know." Natsu said as he came over. "And you didn't have to be so nasty to Juvia either. What's gotten into you?" I growled.

"Natsu, leave her alone." Lucy said. "She's having a rough day."

"That doesn't mean she needs to take it out on everyone, especially not Lisanna." Natsu said and I stood, shaking.

"You wanna know what happened to my neck?" I asked, drawing the attention of multiple members. I looked up to Natsu with narrowed eyes filled with tears. "You wanted to know before, but Happy interrupted my explanation."

"Ivy." Erza warned, I turned to her.

"What? You don't think I should share my dark secret with the entire guild? Why not? Family tells each other everything, remember?" I asked.

"You're not in a good mind state to." She said. "Natsu, Lisanna, give her space." I laughed darkly to myself as I just sat back down.

"Yeah, whatever." I said as I just looked away from everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ivy's POV**

The next day one of Lucy's relatives came to the guild to give her something from her late father. Inside the suitcase was a strange looking object that seemed to give Carla a bad feeling. And if it freaked Carla out, then it must be bad news. Action plan: Avoid the damn thing.

Michelle, Lucy's relative, started working at the guildhall and living with Lucy. It was pretty nice. And I had just been given a vacation from the club so I had decided to help around the hall a bit too and kinda got to know her. She was really nice and helpful around the hall, even if she was clumsy as all hell and cried to easily. But the thought of her not being a permanent thing kinda bummed my mood out, and I tried to stay positive after my last episode.

Michelle asked to go on a job with the gang and after persuading Lucy enough she said sure. We were going after bandits and while Lucy, Michelle and I sat up front of the wagon to act as 'defenseless weak woman', Erza and Gray stayed in the back while Natsu flew up above with Happy and Sukoshi. Lucy and I would try to distract some of the guys by pretty much using our bodies as eye candy while the other three took them out and Michelle sat there and did nothing. I liked the plan, because I could be a fucking whore. It had been a while since I had used that in a fight strategy, so I was fucing excited.

However, when the fuck does ANYTHING go our way. The bandits told us to cover up and that only bimbos flaunt it. My eye twitched.

"I may be a slut but I'm not a damn bimbo you fucks." And around the back the bandits went. And at that moment we found out that they had a thing for guys. I sighed. We should have used him and Natsu in the first place if that was the case.

The leader came out and started dissing our body's, saying that mine and Lucy's boobs looked fake. Needless to say I smacked a few around. My melons happen to be self grown and I was fucking proud of them. And then we kicked their asses.

"I have no problems with you having the hots for Gray or guys, but don't diss the tits man." I said to them. "It's not cool and totally shallow."

"No point in talking to them Ivy." Natsu said.

"Hey, I have a right to stand up for myself. " I then looked down at my chest, then to Gray because I know he'd actually answer. "Hey Gray, do they really look fake?" I asked as I turned to him. He shook his head.

"No Ivy, they look real."

"Bet you think they feel real too." Happy said mischievously. Gray blushed as I shook my head.

"Trust me Happy, it's not a think. He knows."

"As does half of Magnolia." Happy said under his breath. I heard him though.

"Got a problem with that?" I asked as I stood behind him.

"N-No. Not at all!" He said before flying and hiding behind Natsu. When we returned to the guild, Lucy put in a request to have her father's memento looked at. It was interesting, and different for a wizard to ask another wizard for help in this way, but it worked well I guess.

When Michelle dropped the momento, the damn thing started to move on it's own. Didn't I say something about avoiding the damn thing? Why did I never listen to myself. At that moment an ancient script appeared. I may be able to use Copy Cat Magic, but that didn't mean I could read it, and neither could Grandpa because, unlike everyone things, he's not that old. Only... 95 now if my math is correct. And his advice was to leave it be. But this is a Fairy Tail wizard we're talking about, so of course Lucy's gonna try and crack the code anyways.

The next day, Gray and Erza went on an assignment while Lucy was working on her self made assignment. Soon after, Natsu and Gajeel came in talking about having a fight with Laxus. My ears perked as a smile came to my face. Laxus was in town! I hadn't seen him since we split after coming off Tenrou Island.

We, as Fairy Tail, obviously had to throw a party. And our entertainment went from Mirajane to Gajeel to me because no one really likes Gajeel's singing except maybe Levy... poor girl. I happily sang and danced my fucking heart because this was a big thing for me since it involves Laxus.

The next morning the festival was still going (because it's Magnolia and Fairy Tail, and there's just something about us, parties, and fighting) when Laxus showed up. I automatically hugged him.

"Big bro!" He turned to me and gave me a barely there smile before his eyes zeroed in on my neck.

"Again?" He asked. I frowned slightly, trying to cover it a little. Out of everyone, Gildarts, Grandpa, Laxus, and Natsu were the only ones I never really wanted to see what happened as an aftermath of one of my episodes. I have still saved Grandpa the trouble, but not the others. "He's dead." Laxus said before the fight began.

Guess what happened? One punch and Natsu was down and Gajeel ran away with his tail between his legs. I giggled as I ran up and hugged Laxus while everyone else went to go drag Gajeel's ass back.

"And that's why you never mess with my big brother." I said happily, sticking my tongue out at Natsu. "He'll always kick your ass." I giggled a little more as I looked back up at Laxus with a smile. "I wish you'd stay." Grandpa showed up then and I frowned. I wish... we could be a family again.

Laxus walked off as the Thunder Legion begged Grandpa to let him back into the Guild. But Grandpa couldn't. He did sort of technically pass that down to Macao, since he had stepped up to the plate for seven years in our absence. But I wish they'd make up. I felt a tear run down my face as I watched my older brother's back as he walked away, again.

"Ivy, what's wrong dear?" Grandpa asked. I shook my head.

"I just... wish we could be a family again..." I trailed off as more tears went down my face. Grandpa frowned, but said nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ivy's POV**

When we returned to the guild hall, three people were there. One of them apparently looked like a girl from Edolas named Coco, but I don't think I remember her. And it was obviously by the way she acted that she must Coco's Earthland counterpart. Probably the same with her friends too. And they demanded we hand over Lucy. This seemed like some weird twisted trend I swear. Always the one from the rich family.

And since we said no, they attacked us. The blond guy, think his name was Sugar Boy, summoned a slime substance while Coco went and attacked Macao. I used Sukoshi to fly above the slime and shot lightning at it, but it didn't work. Sugar Boy called back his slime and Sukoshi placed me back on the ground.

They asked for Lucy again and it seemed they didn't know which one was her. That was good. Natsu got back in the game finally, because apparently Laxus's punch was finally affecting Natsu. I thought the initial effect was knocking him out, but apparently not. I joined Natsu with some Copy Cat Fire, but the girl with two toned hair, I think they called her Mary Hughes, redirected the attacks to get others. Well then... fuck.

And then sweet little Kinana threw a rock at them. She was obviously scared but I was proud that she at least stood her ground to help out. If people left me alone with her long enough I could probably get her a second job at the club. Guys eat girls like her up. Cute and innocent, but off limits. They go nuts on that shit.

And when Lucy was about to give herself up, Michelle stepped in and claimed that she was Lucy instead. Props to family. Props to family. However, that's when Lucy cut in to admit she was the real one, but it didn't go far as Natsu chimed in and called Wendy Lucy. And everything just got better from there as the rest of us girls did. It was awesome and I was oh so very proud of us. Even Elfman joined in... which probably should have surprised me... but it's Elfman.

Natsu attacked then so that Michelle and Lucy could get away, but the enemy noticed and sent Coco after them. And the rest of us stayed behind. And I was beginning to get pissy. Mary Hughes would control anyone and Sugar Boy just kept using his slime. I tried almost everything I could think of. I fucking tried whoring myself, to BOTH of them. Needless to say, it didn't work. And everything else I did was redirected to the others.

After they left, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Natsu, Happy, Sukoshi and I went to go find Lucy and Michelle, hoping that Coco hadn't actually gotten them first. Yes, I can use my Lighting Angel instead of Sukoshi, but she begs to carry me since the other Exceeds do with their partners. It makes her happy and saves my magic, it's a win win. And this way I can focus more on sniffing Lucy and Michelle out. Though since I'm not the strongest Dragon Slayer, I ended up going with Natsu and Happy. Pantherlily would be able to protect Wendy, and I hadn't gone on a mission with Natsu since... I think since before Wendy joined the guild... holy fuck that was forever ago.

We flew around for a bit until Natsu recognized the smell of the object Lucy was given from her father, and then we barely dodged a slime pillar. Which meant we had just run into Sugar Boy... again... fuck. Not just that, this weird fucking beast fell from the sky with a guy on the back of it telling Sugar Boy to pretty much stay focused.

"Where did that come from?" Natsu asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell ya." I said. We then found out that the guy on the weird creature was Biroe. That made my skin crawl. The Edolas version was the one to try to take Natsu, Wendy, and my powers when we were over there. And then he ordered Sugar Boy to eliminate us.

When Natsu attacked, Biroe dispersed the attack. Well, I was officially getting pissed off now. And every time I tried something, I got the same fucking results. Or the slime fucking ate it. Which was complete and utter bullshit thank you very much.

Biroe then left everything to Sugar Boy and literally left. That's when Natsu and I began actually fighting Sugar Boy, aka feeding his fucking slime our magic until Natsu went in and overloaded it. In the process of trying to finally take down Sugar Boy, their hands got stuck together in slime and it took until Gray came to bust them out. Then a signal flare went up which only meant one thing. The enemy got what they wanted. Which mean Lucy and Michelle were in deep shit,

"Fuck." I growled. We found Lucy, but it was just her and Michelle, who was unconscious. Lucy was on her knees, crying. "Lucy? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"They took my father's momento." She said. We then took her back to the guild hall, meeting up with the others and finding out we were going against the Legion Platoon, which were an elite squad from the largest Church in Fiore.

We headed to Lucy's old home and went on a search for anything clock related since Michelle had said something about maybe the Legion Platoon looking for other clock parts. In the search, we ended up in the library and rearranging the letters of something Michelle found and ended up finding out that it lead to a picture book. We were then attacked by a guy who fell for Lucy's looks and an Exceed that hatched in Earthland. And when we tried to get away, the guy, Dan, shrunk Natsu with his sword.

First thought I had was that he was compensating for something. Second thought was thinking how adorable Natsu was being as tall as Happy's waist. Sukoshi agreed with me, but that didn't help the fact that the Exceed had photographic fucking memory and memorized the entire book before leaving.

It turns out that the picture book was eerily true. With it we found out that there were five more clock work pieces and that they were hidden in the locations mentioned in the book. Erza picked teams and graciously put me on Natsu's. Our team consisted of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Michelle, Romeo, Sukoshi, and myself. We went on a ship to go find our piece, unfortunately for Natsu. Even shorter than Happy the poor guy still gets sick. Then Happy started spouting shit about the team pretty much being shit and him being the powerhouse.

"Okay, Happy." I said as I walked up behind him. "You are no power house. You can fly, and that's pretty much it. That's not going to help us any. Lucy isn't a bimbo and her keys are all stronger than you. I'm pretty sure Ploo could kick more ass. Michelle has no magic, so you can't blame her, and Romeo is a fire wizard. And even though Natsu's shrunk, he can still use his magic. And Sukoshi, unfortunately is in the same boat as you, but I." I leaned down to be closer to Happy. "Am not only a thunder wizard, but the Copy Cat Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. And an S Class wizard. So don't act all tough, because you aren't."

"You're just jealous." He said, shaking his head. I head my hand over his head after picking Natsu up off the table him and Happy were standing on.

"Copy Cat Magic, Water Style, Waterfall." And water fell from my hand, drenching Happy. I cocked my hip as I put the little Natsu on a dry spot. "Not jealous cat." I say with a smile.

We were then approached by a couple of archeologists asking us not to go to the ruins to get the clockwork parts because we'd disturb them. Lucy then said she had to because it was her father's dying wish. A wind blew through, sending Natsu into the water. The archeologists jumped in after him and threw him back onto the boat, using their own magic to turn Natsu back to his regular size, saying they'd allow us to continue.

Once we docked, we headed into the desert to find the ruins the clock part may have been in, but when we made it to the spot the ruins should have been, we found nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ivy's POV**

Michelle set out lunch on the sands while Romeo and I scanned them. Romeo saw something glint in the light of the sun, and when we headed over, it seemed to be a door... or at least maybe the metal part of one.

Lucy summoned Cancer and, after Michelle cried because he had originally said no, picked the lock. We fell into a pit, and when we got back up, there was another door. Lucy started firing off random phrases that may work as a password, but it took Romeo asking Please for the damn thing to move.

We entered a room with a podium in the middle. Lucy turned it and it triggered a trap, but we managed to avoid it. When she turned it the other way, we had to rely on Virgo to get us out. We went through the floor and found a tomb of some sort. Natsu punched one of the faces off one of the coffins, and we got chased by a giant boulder.

We ended up on a very thin path where another boulder headed toward us. Sukoshi picked me up to avoid the boulders. The path then crumbled and Romeo and Natsu fell and Happy got hit in the head with some debris.

Sukoshi brought me down and helped bring the others down to the bottom of the pit, which ended up being an ancient city, where was ran into Dan and Coco again... fuck.

Dan went straight to flirting with Lucy, and after accidently shrinking her, hooked her to his belt with a string. Michelle distracted Dan by talking about how him and Lucy should get married right then, and it gave Romeo an opening to use his fire that happens to put off a nasty ass oder. Like, it smelt like literal ass.

After Happy collected Lucy, Dan changed Lucy back, but turned Happy huge. After turning Happy back, Coco decided to try and steal Lucy's book that she had brought with her. We ended up falling into a trap, but caught ourselves on the edge. Lucy tried to help Coco, but they fell, telling us to go on and that we'd meet up. So I went around with Michelle, Happy, Sukoshi and Romeo.

The floor fell in front of us and we found Lucy and Coco. Lucy asked us to help her get Coco out, and we did. After doing so I helped Lucy bandage Coco's ankle and we headed off to find the clock work piece.

We ended up in a church sanctuary and started to searched there because the book said a piece was surrounded by reverent prayer. Natsu came through the ceiling, along with Dan. Dan shrunk Natsu to even smaller that the first time and it put us at a great disadvantage, as much as I'd hate to admit it.

With a lovely plan involving Lucy seducing Dan, which for once worked, Natsu got back to normal size and with the addition of Romeo's and my fire, punched Dan in the face, knocking him out cold. With that, the clock piece revealed itself, and it was fucking huge.

Well, Dan got back up and started chasing Lucy about. Virgo came and distracted him, and then Biroe came to take the clock work piece, also bringing the piece taken from Lucy.

We began to fight Biroe, and once Natsu got caught, was then informed that the Legion Platoon was collecting the pieces because the clock could destroy the world and they wanted to keep it from getting put together. Then we beat up his octopus. Then the clock pieces began to glow.

Natsu started going at Biroe, but it didn't work because he could neutralize any magic. He beat the shit out of Natsu,and then HAPPY fucking told him off, and it all made sense. It was awesome. And when Biroe tried to KILL US, Coco stopped him and fucking preached to him, telling him he was wrong for trying to kill people. Biroe went to attack her and Erza blocked the attack.

It ended up being that everyone had gotten their pieces as well and we all fired at Biroe at once, and he nullified everything. Then the pieces put themselves together and quite a few familiar faces appeared. There was a few people that were from the Oracion Seis, the old leader of Eisenwald, Erigor. The only one that was a new face was the giant red cat.

We got totally wrecked by them in about a minute. And when I woke up, I was in the Blue Pegasus Guild hall. It had been a while since I had been here, about a year before the Tenure incident I believe.

Lucy ended up getting a brainstorm and after rereading the book that lead us to all the pieces, we found out we weren't actually supposed to collect the pieces and put the clock together. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"This fucking sucks. I knew I should've avoided that shit. I could be dancing on a fucking pole right now!" I said to help cheer Lucy up. "Or I could be teaching you to dance on one!" I said to Lucy and Levy, causing both to blush. And then the fucking Infinity Clock began to chime.

We returned to our guild hall to update everyone, regroup, and plan our next move.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ivy's POV**

Kinana came down the stairs and started carving something into the wall with a fork, and she was freaking out. It was written in the same language that was on the item Lucy got from her father. Then she passed out.

With the help of Freed and Levy, we found out that about a man named Will Neville. Lucy found the name in an encyclopedia and found he was the one to write the books that we used to find the parts of the clock.

Cana then used her fortune telling to help find the Oracion Seis, and the teams going were. Gray and Freed were one team, Erza, Evergreen, and Max; Gajeel and Juvia; Wendy, Bickslow and I; Happy, Carla, Sukoshi, and Pantherlily; Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, and Michelle were the other teams. I was personally happy to be on a team with a member of the Thunder Legion.

"It's great to be on a team with you Bickslow." I say with a smile.

"Great to be on a team with you too, Ivy."

"You too, Ivy." His 'babies' repeated. I smiled as I gently touched one of the small tiki-like dolls on the head.

"Thank you babies. Oh, Wendy, it's nice that we get be on a team without Carla supervision." Wendy smiled and nodded as Carla crossed her arms.

"You better not teach Wendy any inappropriate conduct." Carla said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said as we all headed out.

"So Ivy, why aren't you part of the Thunder Legion if you're so close to your brother." Wendy asked. I hummed in thought, but Bickslow answered for me.

"Laxus didn't want her in it for her own safety. She also believed the in the other guild members. Before you joined, the Thunder Legion thought that Fairy Tail was going to become weak, where Ivy didn't. Laxus also viewed Ivy highly, and as an equal." Bickslow explained. "It doesn't make sense to have two S-class wizards running a team as powerful as ours. Ivy also was always chasing after Natsu, so it wasn't ideal for her to team up with us."

"Bickslow!" I sassed. "The Natsu thing is a given, you don't need to verbalize it."

"Sorry Ivy." Bickslow said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "But the other reason she wasn't part of the Thunder Legion had to do with her less than moral tactics. Laxus' isn't pleased that Freed and I had gone to Ivy before the banishing incident, and he didn't want to risk that happening on an assignment either."

"That and I'd beat Evergreen." I stated matter of factly. "She pisses and moans about being the guild's true Fairy Queen and that Erza stole her title. She had once tried to bitch about me being the Fairy Goddess."

"What happened afterwards?" Wendy asked.

"We don't talk about it." Bickslow said quickly. "Just know that Evergreen has never questioned Ivy's title again. Nor has any other female in the guild." I smiled wide, a hop to my step.

"She also needed new glasses, and I was put on suspension for a month." I said cheerily. "And no one in the guild has fucked with me sense."

"So how well do you know Bickslow?" Wendy asked. I smiled.

"Pretty well. When I wasn't chasing Natsu or working at the club, I was training with the Thunder Legion. Bickslow was the only one that didn't hold back when sparring. He's one of my favorite sparring partners in the guild. Speaking of which, Bickslow, it's been almost literally forever since we last sparred. I fought with Natsu more recently and that was, like, a year before the Tenrou incident. I would love to see how your babies stand against my Thunder Magic now."

"Hell yeah! Just no cheating this time!"

"It's not my fault the wind blew my skirt up."

"It is when you're the one to summon the wind." Bickslow said back with a laugh and smile. "I look forward to seeing how you've improved. It's always a treat to fight you."

"You think that because I don't hold back against you." I giggle.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Well, every time I ever fought with Natsu, I held back because I didn't want to accidently hurt him. With Bickslow, I never had that problem. I could go full out with Copycat or Thunder magic. It's really relaxing having someone to let loose on."

"Wow, that's really amazing!" Wendy said, smiling lightly.

We made it to our location, finding Erigor, who was now going by Grim Reaper, and didn't seem to remember anything from mine and his last encounter.

"He's a wind user." I said as I looked to Wendy. "So be careful." She nodded and we started our fight. And through it, Bickslow was buried in cows. I just stared for a second.

"Seriously? Cows?" After getting Bickslow out of the pile, Wendy worked on healing Bickslow while I tried to keep Grim Reaper from hitting them around too much. Wendy sent a large amount of healing magic out, and it seemed to set Grim Reaper off. And of course Wendy wants to help. And with it, hurt him physically, but whatever had messed up his head was done.

When he woke up, Erigor told us that he was plagued by nightmares that made him give up his memories for the ability to control the weather. And with that information, Bickslow was able to find out that Cana had been controlled unknowingly in her sleep to choose teams that would best suit the enemy.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screeched, as a large object appeared in the sky. The infinity clock had been activated. "This sucks that fattest of co-"

"We don't have time for this Ivy. We have to hurry back to the guild hall and tell everyone what's going on." Bickslow said, and so we hurried back to the guild hall, and there was no Natsu. And I completely flipped my shit, again.

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough." Elfman said. I sighed, patting his arm.

"It's alright Elfman. You tried." I said. The archeologists that Lucy and my team had met when we were looking for the clock pieces came to the guild hall. Apparently, one of them was Will Neville's grandson, and he had spoken with Lucy's dad about rehiding the piece given to Lucy.

He also gave Erza a very large weapon that had been found on the same sight as the piece. And then Ichiya came with the Blue Pegasus ship to bring a team to the Infinity Clock. That team consisted of Elfman, Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, the Exceeds, Warren, and myself. Something happened and Mirajane and Elfman went to check it out.

When we looked out the window, Mirajane was taking Racer down. We were going to go get her, but Elfman came in and said to leave her. As we got closer, everyone got affected by the clock, except Erza. Wendy had grown up and when I looked down, I had reverted to when I was younger, meaning no tits or ass.

"NO!" I scream. "I haven't been flat for years!" I turned to Wendy. "How many years do you think it'll take before you actually look like that?" Wendy frowned slightly as Sukoshi, who had turned into a fox, came up to me.

"Ivy." She said. "I've turned into a fox." I smiled and hugged her, into the new flatness of my chest.

"You're so cute!"

"And your chest isn't squishy." Sukoshi said. I frowned again and I pouted.

"It's horrible." I whine. And after Erza hit us with the new weapon she got, we went back to normal. "MY BOOBS!" I said, hugging my chest. "I missed you."

As we got closer to the head cathedral, we were attacked by Biroe's octopus. Ichiya crashed the Blue Pegasus ship after telling us to get off. Once we made it to the Cathedral courtyard, Warren got a telepathic message that the Archbishop was being controlled by Lapointe.

"Wait, who's that?" I asked.

"He's the one that's been telling the Legion Platoon what to do." Sukoshi said. "Samuel had told us when we bumped into him when Cana teamed us up." We finally found Natsu, Gildarts, Coco, Laki, and Biroe in the Archbishop's room going against who I could only assume is Lapointe.

Lapointe told us about the Infinity Castle that released large amounts of pure magical energy. And 'apparently' the only way to keep everything from going to hell, was to kill Lucy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ivy's POV**

I headed with Erza, Coco, Elfman, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel to go save Lucy. Warren gave us a telepathic message, telling us that we could save Lucy by beating the Neo Oracion Seis. When we ran into Cobra, Erza stayed back to fight him, and when we ran into Angel, Gray went after her. And then Gajeel went against Midnight... Brain the Second... whatever.

When we finally made it to Lucy, Michelle was waiting for us, telling us that Lucy was hers. I was assigned to help Coco free Lucy while Natsu and Elfman fought Michelle.

Lucy fell into a comatose state, speaking it a weird voice whenever one of our friends took down one of the Oracion Seis. I frowned, trying to use Copy Cat magic to copy Gajeel's magic, changing my arm into a chisel and trying to chip away at the clock Lucy was trapped in, switching to Copy Cat Water magic to see if I could wedge it between Lucy and her prison to see if I could expanded it on the inside to break her out.

And of course Midnight comes, meaning Gajeel was either dead, or incapacitated. Romeo appeared and got beat, and when Samuel came to kill Lucy, Coco got in the way so that I could continue to try and get her out. Yes, beating the Oracion Seis will remove their ownership from the clock, but that doesn't mean that it'll let Lucy go.

Pantherlily and Happy came and Happy tried to bring Lucy out of her state while Pantherlily dealt with Samuel.

"This is fucking annoying." I growled while trying to wedge water into the clock. Warren used his telepathy magic to help the Archbishop tell us how to slow down Lucy's mergence with the clock, which was destroying the chains connecting the castle to the earth below. Then Lucy announced another seal broken.

Midnight revealed that Lucy would disappear, and Michelle knocked me away to try and save Lucy. When Midnight was done with her, she changed back into a doll. Romeo gave Natsu fire to eat, and Natsu started to fight with Midnight as I snapped back to trying to get Lucy out.

But I couldn't do it. Lucy was absorbed. I started yelling for her. Natsu finally beat Midnight, but Lucy was merged.

Warren told us that the only way to save Lucy was by having her use the Real Nightmare to reverse the clock to a century before, and it would send the pieces of the clock flying, including Lucy.

She decided to give it a try, and it worked. And alas, she LITERALLY went flying, and Natsu and I caught her.

"What is with you and getting into the middle of the deepest shit?" I asked, shaking my head with a smile.

"Trust me, I wish I knew." Lucy laughed. I laughed as well and we returned to the guild hall. And of course we threw a party.

The next day, I was at the club when one of the new workers came in. She hadn't been in for a while due to an assignment. I smiled warmly as I was finished working the pole and went up to her.

"Hey, guild work keep you busy?"

"Don't talk to me. A great wizard like me has no time to talk to a wizard like you." She said. I popped a hip and crossed my arms.

"Well fuck you too. I was just trying to make nice conversation. And what amazing guild did your snotty ass come from?"

"Well, since you've been gone for so long, I wouldn't be surprised that you didn't know. I'm from the top guild in Fiore, Sabertooth."

"Okay, cool. So you're tough shit. But in case you forgot, here at Guild Cahoots, everyone's equal, no matter the guild they're from. It was the same seven years ago. So jump off your high horse for a second, because I have the feeling that you're supposed to be jumping on a pole soon." The girl clicked her tongue.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, and alas got onto a table. After work I returned to the guild hall. Makarov tried to announce Gildarts as the new master, but of course that didn't work. Gildarts left a note, saying that Laxus was reinstated as a Fairy Tail wizard, and reinstated Grandpa as the sixth master. I was fucking ecstatic!

"Laxus!" I cried, pushing Evergreen off him and hugged him. "It's a good fucking day!" And then, Romeo told us a way that we could go back to the number one spot. Grand Magic Games. And I was all for it. And so was Grandpa. So in three months, we would be in the magic games!


	24. Chapter 24

**Ivy's POV**

I headed with a few of the others to the beach to train. I decided that I would train to use two magics at once, being my thunder magic and Copy Cat Magic. If I could use them both together, I could increase my power ten fold. And at the same time work up my dragon slayer magic, considering that I am weakest dragon slayer, even if I was one of the strongest wizards in the guild.

And then Virgo came our second day of training and told us that the Celestial Spirit world was being destroyed. She brought Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Erza and I to the Celestial Spirit world. The Celestial King spoke with us, and when Lucy asked if it was true his world being destroyed, it was actually just a party. And I had no problems with this.

Well, until we left and we only had 5 days until the Grand Magic Games.

"FUCK!" I scream. We then got a message telling us to meet at the broken suspension bridge It got fixed via magic and we all crossed, continuing along the path. Once we walked a bit, we were met by three hooded figures. Meldy, Ultear, and Jellal.

After clearing a few things up, we were asked to find out what was behind the weird magic they felt during the games. And for payment, Ultear offered to help us unlock our unused magic. And let me tell you that it hurt like a bitch to go through the process.

Once done, we returned to the Guild Hall. Grandpa listed off the team. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy were the team. I wasn't too pissed about it. I trusted Grandpa's judgement, and I could focus on healing magic once they get off the field.

We then headed to the capital city of Crotus, where the games were being held. It was a very beautiful city. Natsu, Lucy, and I went to check out the city. After the sun set, we found a fight. And from the smell, we found two of the Sabertooth wizards. And they were dragon slayers. And they were considered third generation because they were not only raised by dragons, but also implanted with dragon essence lacrima. And they killed their dragons.

"You what?" I screeched, shaking with rage. "You killed your parents? How could you?" But they didn't answer, and walked away. I wanted to chase after them. Damn did I want to run after them and bash their damn faces in.

My mother died giving birth to me, and my father left me behind when I was following him on one of his missions when I was too young to go on my own. Corpina, my dragon, became my mother figure. I would have never been able to kill her. And the fact that these people could do so, and brag about it... I was a complete mess and Lucy decided that it would be best if I stayed with her and Erza in their team's room for now.

Wendy didn't make it back to the inn by midnight, and we found out why there was a curfew. There was a preliminary round to bring the 100 plus guilds participating down to eight, with a race that had no rules. But in order to win, all five team members needed to pass the finish line. But we still didn't have Wendy. We were at a disadvantage, but Elfman decided to fill in for her for now. Lisanna and Happy went to go find Wendy and Carla. I decided to go help. Finding Wendy would help calm my nerves from running into those Sabertooth bastards.

I looked all over, telling Warren what I did, or actually didn't, find. Lisanna and Happy managed to get into the castle gardens, something about them going site seeing. The preliminaries were over, but we weren't sure who won, and then Lisanna and Happy found Wendy and Carla, and they were drained of magic power.

We brought them to Porlyusica to heal, and the next day, the teams were announced from last place to first. Fairy Tail, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Raven Tail. Second place in the preliminaries was another team for Fairy Tail, consisting of Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, and... Mystogan. Okay, it's Earthland Jellal, but no one needs to know that. And first was Sabertooth. And it was around this time that Mavis showed up. Only people from Fairy Tail could see her, and to be truthful, I was completely excited that our first guild master was here.

The first contest was called Hidden, and Juvia and Gray went up for their respective teams. It was pretty much a giant game of hide and seek in a summoned city with clones of the contestants participating in the contest filling it. Needless to say, no thanks to Raven Tail, Gray got last, and Juvia got seventh.

I glared at Raven Tail. A Dark Guild gone legal, run by none other than my father, Ivan. I may not have known why my father was excommunicated from Fairy Tail, but if he went and made a Dark Guild, even if it's now Legal, it can't be anything good.

The battle portion of the day came and the first round was Fairy Tail Team A, being Natsu's team, versus Raven Tail. Lucy versus a wizardess named Flare. And Lucy was kicking ass, but then something happened and Lucy just seemed to give up. As she was about to be burned with the Raven Tail symbol, Natsu came to were Fairy Tail ws and burned some of the Raven Tail's wizard's hair that was near Asuka. After that, Lucy got back to fighting, but for some reason she still ended up losing.

I was pissed. I couldn't care less that Natsu's team got zero points, but the fact that Raven Tail had pretty much used a child as hostage boiled my blood.

The second day's contest was called Chariot. And poor Natsu and Gajeel had decided to do it. And they were on vehicles. As was Sting from Sabertooth. And they all suffered from motion sickness. My eyes widened.

"Is that going to happen to me too?" I asked out loud, eyes wide. Gajeel didn't always have it, so why now? And if it happened to him, it could obviously happen to me. "I don't wanna get motion sickness!" I whine loudly. "How am I supposed to ride on the Thunder Twin float if I'm puking my guts out!" I continued to whine, but cheered loudly as Gajeel and Natsu crossed the finish line, and Sting didn't.

Elfman went up against a Quatro Cerberus wizard, and won because if he lost, the guy he was facing would get Mirajane and Lisanna for the night to do the kinkiest of stuff with.

"I am right here!" I yelled down. "And I am a willing participant too! No sex, but we can still get dirty damn it!" And as mentioned earlier, Elfman won. Meaning that Quatro Cerberus was going to go by Quatro Puppy. It was awesome, but when it came to Mirajane from Fairy Tail Team B against Jenny from Blue Pegasus, it turned into a posing contest instead of an actual fight. And as it was going on, other female members from various guilds jumped down to pose as well. Mavis then turned to the girls in Fairy Tail and gave us swimsuits to pose in. I smiled wide.

"If you weren't dead and just a ghost, I would hug you!" I said as a grabbed a rather skimpy swimsuit and jumped down to pose with everyone else, even if it only Mirajane's and Jenny's poses were counted for. And there were so many poses and outfits. Normal Swimsuits, School Swimsuits, Thigh Highs, Dominatrix outfits, Cat Ears, Glasses, and finally wedding gowns, in which the girls had to chose a guy from their guild to pose with.

"How did I get pulled into this?" Laxus asked as he held me bridal style in the area. I smiled as I clung to my brother.

"Easy, because you're my loving, protective older brother." I replied with an even wider smile, trying to ignore Lisanna's comment to Natsu about playing husband and wife when they were younger. It had hurt, and though I didn't say anything, Laxus knew, and that was probably the real reason he was down in the arena posing with me.

"And now onto the next outfits." And Laxus just looked at me and dropped me on my ass.

"Hey! That's not nice you asshole!" I yell after him, but after the Lamia Scale guild master tried to join, everyone left the arena except Jenny and Mirajane, and Mirajane WRECKED Jenny with one hit. And poor Jenny had to pose naked for the Sorcerer Weekly Centerfold because she thought she was tough shit and made the bet with Mira. Dumb bitch.

Sabertooth's Yukino went against Mermaid Heel's strongest Wizard, and though the Celestial wizard fought hard, she lost.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ivy's POV**

That night, I was walking with Lucy and Natsu back to the Inn after partying for finally getting points when we found Yukino. She asked to speak with Lucy, and in such event, we found out she was being replaced since she lost and that she wanted to give Lucy her two golden gate keys. Lucy obviously said no, but after Yukino left, Natsu and I went after her. We had both thought Sabertooth filled with nothing but heartless wizards, and Yukino was nothing like that.

Once apologizing, Yukino cried because no one had ever been so kind to her. She also told us that she had been kicked out and forced to removed her guild mark. I felt my rage rise. Guilds are supposed to be family. I clenched my teeth and fists.

"Natsu." I said.

"Already on it." And he went off. I kneeled next to Yukino, hugging her to me.

"Hey, come on. You're coming with me to my room until you find out your next move." I said, helping her up and grabbing her suitcase.

"W-Why are you being so kind?" Yukino asked. I bit my lip.

"Because you just went through something no one should ever be forced through. So you can stay with me tonight. And anytime you're in Magnolia, you can stay at my place." I smile. "Because you're my friend." Yukino cried a little more, but I calmed her down.

The next day, the contest was called Pandemonium. A castle filled with 100 monsters. Each participant would go in one at a time, choosing a number of projection monsters they wanted to fight, and the class of the monsters were random as well. And when Erza drew a straw and got to go first, she went up against all the monsters, and won. So then there had to be a different contest, which came in the form of, pretty much, a punching bag that measures magical power. Everyone could go full out, and Cana, who was taking 'Mystogan's place on Fairy Tail Team B and going last, used fucking Fairy Glitter, and broke the machine, winning second place for the contest.

In the battle round, Laxus went against Raven Tail's Alexei. The fight went back and forth to Laxus getting his ass kicked, and kicking Alexei's ass, but after a few minutes, something happened, and there stood Laxus, surrounded by the entire Raven Tail guild, and fucking Ivan was there too. Guild Master's were forbidden from participating. I was PISSED beyond belief. How could that mother fucker do this?

I couldn't control my rage and jumped into the ring before the authorities could even get there, went up to Ivan, picked him up by the collar, and my fist collided with his jaw. Hard. Ivan turned to me, glaring.

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to lay a hand on me, you wench." Ivan spat. Electricity began to dance around my body as I gripped his collar tighter.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I yell. "I AM YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" His eyes glimmered with slight recognition. "Are you serious? You fucking forgot you had a daughter? In case you didn't notice, ass wipe, I look exactly like my mother! How fucking dare YOU come and try to pull whatever bull shit you feel like. I don't know what you did to get kicked out of Fairy Tail, and right now, I don't fucking care. I can't believe that your blood runs through my veins. It makes me sick to think that you and I have any genetic connections! Coprina was more of a parent then you were and I only knew her for a couple of months." It was probably a good thing that the authorities came to arrest Ivan and take him away, as I stood and shook.

"Ivy?" Laxus asked as he gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't believe I even share his name." I cry. Laxus took me back to Grandpa and the other's, Levy and Lisanna quickly coming to check on me.

"Ivy my dear, are you alright?" Grandpa asked. I shook my head.

"That monster didn't even remember me. Didn't even remember I existed. I can't believe I used to look up to him. He didn't just abandon me in those woods, he abandoned my memory." I cried, not paying attention to Wendy's fight with Lamia Scale's Shellia, which ended in a draw anyways.

That night, I had gone with Laxus outside, Grandpa coming to talk to us. Ivan had apparently said something to Laxus that was Guild Master only information. Mavis came as well, and started crying because she felt she had failed as a Guild Master for who she assigned as the second Fairy Tail guild master. When Grandpa and Laxus freaked out, not knowing what to do, I went over, kneeling next to her and, though I couldn't physically touch her, I made the motion of hugging her.

"You didn't fail us Mavis. You didn't know and couldn't foresee what would become of Precht. You did what you thought was right. If you wouldn't have chosen him, Grandpa may not have become Guild Master. And Fairy Tail wouldn't be as amazing as it is now. So don't beat yourself up." Mavis continued to cry, moving her head into my shoulder. She did eventually calm and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Ivy. I'm glad that we have someone like you in the guild." And I felt every doubt about the decisions that I have made till now just melt away. Mavis was the best, seriously.

The fourth day of the games had a contest that was basically like, quoting one of the announcers 'an underwater sumo match.' The contestants participating in the round where in a large, water sphere and had to push everyone else out. Juvia and Lucy went in for their respective Fairy Tail teams, and lasted till the top three. Juvia got kicked out, and so it was Lucy versus the Sabertooth wizard, Minerva, who was replacing Yukino. And she was ruthless and heartless. She didn't just beat up Lucy, she looked like she was fighting to kill. The referee actually had to become involved to end the match and the paramedics needed to be called.

Not only did Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy jump down to check on Lucy, I did too. And Sabertooth came down when Natsu stepped towards Minerva. I didn't even hesitate to take that extra step.

"I was only putting on a show." Minerva said, and I growled lowly.

"That wasn't a show. It wasn't funny or amusing. It was brutal, and harsh. I thought only dark wizards could be so heartless." I hissed. "And from everything I've seen from your guild, I'm surprised you're not one. Hell, I've seen dark wizards treat others better than you do."

"Ivy." Erza warned. The sky was becoming overcast with thunder clouds, sparking dangerously. "If you act without thinking, you'll only disqualify us and Lucy's pain would be for nothing." But the clouds only sparked more.

"You don't think I know that." I said, teeth clenched, shaking slightly. But my eyes locked with Sting's. "But after all this shit is over, I'm taking care of them myself." And I went to help Wendy with emergency healing on Lucy's injuries.

"And what does a weak thing like you think you could possibly do to Sabertooth." Sting said with a smirk. I turned to him with a wicked smile.

"I'm not called the Fairy Goddess just for my looks you know. I may not be a strong Dragon Slayer, but my Thunder Magic is only weaker than my brother's. I mean, look at the Thunder Boom spell I have over the entire city." And everyone in the stadium looked up. "And I can be dead accurate with my lightning. I can focus it on one person, or five, and everyone else in the stadium would be completely unharmed." And the clouds began to roll away. "But I'm not a participant in the games for a reason. So I'll have to wait to show you my true strength after them." And I continued to help Wendy heal Lucy, returning to the stands after the paramedics took her to the infirmary.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ivy's POV**

I waited for the others who went to see Lucy to tell the rest of us how she was. I didn't go because if I did, there was no question I'd go berserk on some mother fucker. Grampa went to go tell the teams that they were going to have to combined into one team, because it would be easier for the tournament to pair people up for the fights.

The first fight was Blue Pegasus vs. Quatro Puppy. Second was Mermaid Heel against Lamia Scale. Final was Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth. Our new team was made up of Natsu, Gajeel, Grey, Erza, and Laxus. The murderous gazes towards Sabertooth was almost toxic, even from where I stood. And I was definitely ready to watch Sabertooth get handed they're fucking ass!

The first match was almost horrifying. Inside the blue rabbit suit, was Niichiya, Ichiya's exceed counterpart. And Ichiya won. And that's all I am willing to disclose from that fight because I just... Ichiya. No.

The next match was a tie, because Lyon and Kagura took too long to knock each other out, But Yuka and Milliana were down pretty quick.

And as Sting, Rougue, Natsu, and Gajeel got into the arena, the crowd went wild as we got ready to watch the Dragon Slayer showdown. I was screaming down words of encouragement, and maybe a few other things towards Sting and Rouge.

Natsu was first to move and went for Sting. It was actually kinda boring to watch in the beginning, until Sting and Rouge activated their lacrimas. Damn third generations. But it was pretty cool. And it was pretty interesting to watch Natsu and Gajeel actually having to try now. But after a while, I was getting a little worried, especially when Sting put a magic circle on Natsu. But of course Natsu is a fucking amazing and is able to hit, as well as Gajeel doing pretty well with his fight against Rouge. The tables were once again flipped, with Natsu beating Sting's ass, and Gajeel kicked Rouge's.

But of course, they couldn't just go down. No, they had to activate their Dragon Force... at will... which by the way is bullshit because I CAN'T DO THAT! Neither can any of the other Dragon slayers in our guild, but that isn't the point. The point is, Sting was able to take on Natsu AND Gajeel at the same time, and it was fucking intense. Intense enough it BLEW A FUCKING HOLE IN THE GROUND. And so that is where the fight continued. And it seemed this had been planned, because the tournament directors had lacrima ready to show us what was happening underneath us.

And Sting kicked ASS. But they could never kick Natsu down for long, because after Sting and Rouge deactivated their Dragonforce (and I fucking screamed) Gajeel and Natsu both got up. And of course they act like it was nothing but sleeping wrong. And then the two started fighting EACH OTHER. I sighed as Natsu sent Gajeel through the mines that happened to be down were they were fighting. Because of course he wants to fight against Rouge and Sting on his own.

And of course Sting and Rouge turn their Dragonforce back on, and Natsu blocks Sting's punch. And Natsu pretty much knocked his block off as he blew through Rouge's roar with his own. And as I watched on, I had to admit, it was pretty good fight. And Sting and Rouge could combined their magic together, which was almost impossible to master. Natsu still won... but that's what makes everything even better.

We went to visit Lucy, and Levy came and questioned where Gajeel went, and of course Natsu doesn't remember he had sent him off.

But we had a great party afterwards, with a few days off as well. And right off the bat, Natsu and Gray got into it, but Erza quickly ended it, considering Grandpa only egged them on... well... sort of... she just went after them. And then Gajeel came in, so it was all good.

Until he brought Wendy, Natsu and I down with our exceeds, Lucy and Gray. He brought us into the caves he was lost in and we found tons of dragon bones. It was so weird, and it creeped me out. Wendy remembered a spell she had learned, and decided to use it to talk to the pass dragons and find out what happened to our dragons.

The Milky Way spell was very pretty to watch be cast, and Wendy found a dragon soul to communicate with, and when the soul manifested, it was kinda creepy. But the Jade Dragon wasn't that bad. He told us that dragons ruled the world, and that a civil war between dragons broke out, one against eating humans, and one for not changing the way things were. The ones that wanted to coexist with humans gave humans dragon slayer magic. Humans joined their war, and the dragon slayers eventually turned on the dragons that gave them powers. And one man specifically killed dragons ruthlessly, and turned into a dragon himself. And his name was Acnologia... which made tons of sense actually. The Jade Dragon also told us that the ones that used Dragon Slayer magic would eventually become dragons ourselves.

But before he could continue talking, he dematerialized, his god energy gone. And then a royal knight came down. He told us to beat Archeologia we had to beat Zerif. And Yukino was with the knight as well. It was at this point that Carla seemed to start freaking out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ivy's POV**

We were told about a project that needed the power of a Celestial wizard. We were then told to follow, and I was not believing this shit. Bad feelings and everything. Celestial wizards were rare as it was, and if they need Celestial magic, then it probably isn't any good.

And then the man admitted to having Wendy kidnapped when trying to get Lucy. But he 'apologized'. And then admitted that the Grand Magic Games was only used to siphon magic from the participants. We were brought to a 'door' that would be opened with the golden zodiac keys, bring us 400 years into the past, when dragons roamed, and it would be used to kill Zerif before he became immortal.

"This entire plan is bullshit." I said, crossing my arms as I looked at the door. And it would be happening the day of the anniversary that we lost our dragons. And then we were surrounded by royal guards, because the man with us apparently was committing treason. And Natsu went to use magic and his magic was taken by the door and in effect, lost all his magic, which pissed me off. And they also took Lucy and Yukino for being part of the plan, and the rest of us were 'escorted' out of the palace.

We explained everything to the guild. And Natsu was livid, but we had to tie him to a pole to keep him from fighting the guards, and Grandpa said that we should just assume Lucy's a hostage. And then we started questioning why we were released because we could easily spread word of the plan. And I just asked a question I seemed to have been asking myself a lot recently.

"Anyone else notice how it's always Lucy?" Everyone turned to me. "Think of it. Phantom Lord, the Clock thing, now. I'm pretty sure I'm missing one here but this is the second time Lucy has been pulled into a world changing event. It's completely nuts. Once we get her back, I think it wouldn't be too much to have her escorted everywhere." I wasn't agreed with, but it was agreed that we would try to get Lucy back.

The next day was the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail sent out Laxus, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Juvia. I went with Natsu, Wendy, and Mirajane to get Lucy back, by having Mira pretend to be a guard that caught Wendy, Natsu and I. It was easy to find Lucy and Yukino after that.

Natsu and I took the bars off their cell off and got Lucy a change of clothes. And the floor disappeared before Lucy could even finish changing into them. And then a voice came from nowhere, and we were surrounded by bones. And on a screen came the Princess, calling us thieves and saying we were stuck. And it obviously riled Natsu up, and just generally pissed me off.

We started walking to try and find an exit... and it wasn't working well. But Happy had a pretty good idea. Until he decided to try using Lucy, Mirajane and I to get the male soldiers to come in. And Mirajane just jumped in, and I did soon after. And after some encouraging, got Lucy to join in. And I had a blast posing, and since we thought they may be listening too, I may have offered the services I give out at the club. Yukino said that it was probably useless if no one really was watching or listening. Happy said that what we were doing was better than nothing, and I just happily decided to continue. I mean... maybe now would be a good time to tell Natsu?

I was going to speak, but we started moving again. Yukino told us that the place we were stuck in was ten times bigger than Crocus. As we walked, Yukino thanked Natsu for going against Sabretooth to stand up for her. And then the cavern started shaking, and it made an opening for us to go through, and we found the knight that had gotten us in trouble in the first place. And as Wendy tried to heal him, we got attacked, by executioners, the Hungry Wolf Knights.

"Why is it always us?" I groaned as Natsu then burst out laughing because of what they looked like. The girls stepped forward first, and Natsu and Wendy decided to go against them. And of course they got caught by the plant wizards vines. Didn't take long until Natsu and Wendy freed themselves though.

Another two of the knights joined in, and so didn't Pantherlily and Mirajane. Wendy was then caught in the pink haired chick's Corpse Flower. Mirajane went to get Wendy out, and used used her SheDevil form to break through the flower.

Not long after the plant wizard summoned a giant flower after the paper wizard covered us in paralysis papers, and thank Wendy for getting rid of them as Natsu used Fire magic and I used Thunder magic to destroy the plant. Unfortunately, that caused a huge explosion in the floor, dropping us all down in different locations. I frowned as I realized it was just Sukoshi and I.

"You know, I think somethings trying to tell us something." I said as we began walking.

"And what would that be?" Sukoshi asked.

"That Lucy needs to learn to stay out of trouble." I growled as I began to look around. "I hate being a weak Dragon Slayer." I started to sniff at the air and frowned. "Nothing but dust. I might as well be useless in this type of thing."

"I think I can smell someone this way." Sukoshi pointed with her tail and I smiled.

"Fucking finally. Let's go!" And I followed closely behind my exceed.

 **Just thought I'd mention that after the Dragon King Festival Arc, that I will be diverging from the anime completely.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ivy's POV**

I heard a noise and next thing I knew, the Hungry Wolf Knights came flying through the walls and my friends came out through the holes left behind.

"Hey Ivy, I'm glad you're safe!" Lucy said once she saw me. I smiled back and nodded.

"Yup. All thanks to Sukoshi." I hug her and pet her fur softly. "She's such a smart Exceed." Natsu tried to get the way out of the executioners, but we didn't get anything. So again we began walking. I smiled as I saw Leo.

"Hey Loke." I said, he smiled back and gave me a wink.

"Hey Ivy." I hummed as I walked next to him and we caught up a bit. We came across a door, and before Natsu could open it, it opened on it's own, and there stood a hooded figure. She began crying, and then pulled her hood back, showing... Lucy?

"I'm begging you, please help. The whole kingdom is doomed." The other Lucy said. I looked between her and our Lucy. I was so confused, as always when it comes to Lucy related world destruction.

The other Lucy explained that she came from the future, to warn us about the kingdom, and then collapsed. And of course this freaked present Lucy out. We exited the prison, but was still having trouble getting out of the castle. We made it to the dining hall, and future Lucy woke up. Apparently we were going to be captured by royal guards again, and put behind guards again because we got too close to the Eclipse Gate and lost all our magic.

Apparently, more than ten thousand dragons were returning and were going to cause complete and total destruction. Future Lucy was shocked that we even believed her, and I frowned.

"If we're in the castle when all this shit happen, shouldn't we, I don't know, GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CASTLE NOW?!" I asked. Lucy, present Lucy, glared at me, about to sass me, when future Lucy cut her off, telling us to go find Jellal.

"Well then, let's go!" I proposed, looking around and trying to find which way to go. Future Lucy helpfully found the way out for us... sort of... we ran into the royal army anyways. And we lost Yukino and the captain dude. Natsu, Loke and I beat down the Royal guard and soon Mirajane went to go find Yukino and the others joined the fight.

And the fucking Hungry Wolf Knights came back. I was less than impressed.

"I thought you all dealt with them already." I groaned, before getting a Thunder Boom ready. After setting five off, one on each of the Hungry Wolves to help out my friends. Suddenly, a shadow came and seemed to devour some of the soldiers, as well as the Hungry Wolf Knights.

And out from the shadow, came a Future Rouge, seven years exactly. And he came to use the Eclipse to defeat the ten thousand dragons that were coming. And he came to kill Lucy, but future Lucy jumped in the way of the attack, and died. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face, and when she went limp, I screamed, sending lightning down the halls. I turned to Future Rouge, having just deflected one of Natsu's punches.

"Ivy, take Lucy and get out of here." Natsu said, lighting his fist aflame again.

"Not this time, I'm taking this fucker down with you."

"Ivy!" I turned to Natsu, his eyes alight like I've never seen them before. I gave a nod.

"If you don't beat his ass, I'm kicking yours." And I turned and took the other's with me, summoning a Thunder Boom to send out at any second. We headed outside and the gate was opening. The princess had informed us that Fairy Tail won the games, but there were no dragons in sight yet. It was making me nervous.

The gate opened, and Lucy began to approach it, telling us to close it.

"But you promised you wouldn't this time." I said as I came up beside her. But she didn't seem to be herself, not completely. And that's when the ground began to shake, and a fucking dragon walked out of the gate. "Well shit." And it roared, and one step sent a wind blast that destroyed out to the outer wall. And it had been so long since I saw a dragon, and as soon as the first one came through, so did a second, completely covered in flames. And they just continued to come out. I went with Lucy to the pedestal that would shut the gate, and we successfully did so once Yukino came and helped, but only after six dragons and a wyvern were out, which was so much better than ten thousand, bet definitely going to be a pain in the ass.

 **It isn't seven dragons, because if it only has two legs and it's arms are wings, it's a Goddamn wyvern, so... sorry about that little explosion, anyways.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ivy's POV**

As soon as the door closed, Future Rouge came and started to order the dragons and wyvern to attack, and I was shocked to see him actually do so, with a magic he called 'Dragon Tamer Magic'. I was shocked, but was so confused. And we were going to be attacked by the Jade dragon, the one we had spoken to in the dragon graveyard, Zirconis.

He told us that they were just sort of here to do whatever. Suddenly, Natsu yelled, telling the dragon slayers to slay the dragons. I smiled as I turned to Zirconis with Wendy.

"Sounds like fun. You ready Wendy." Before I got to do anything, the Jade Dragon roared, and most of the girls ducked. And what happened was... the soldiers lost all their clothes. And then he used his magic on Lucy, and she lost hers. Apparently, Zirconis' magic destroyed people's dignity. Zirconis picked up Lucy, and Wendy and I got ready.

"Time to kick some ass." I said. Wendy started to her thing as I started mine.

"Copy Cat Dragon Roar!" I clipped his tail as Zirconis flew up. I cast my Lightning Angel magic and flew up with Wendy. We launched our dragon roars together and when Zirconis dropped Lucy, I went with Happy to get her, leaving Wendy and Mirajane to deal with him as I helped Lucy.

She knocked Natsu off the dragon he was fighting on, and when I caught up to them, Natsu was on the ground with a red mark and Lucy was covered with a sheet. I glared.

"You know Natsu, if you wanted to be a pervert, I am right here." I said, motioning to my chest that was halfway out, as usual. Virgo appeared and redressed Lucy. Natsu and Happy left and I glared. "So how hard did you slap Natsu for grabbing your tits?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh trust me, I slapped him pretty hard." Lucy said as she was pulling up her boots. As soon as Lucy had finished dressing, we found her diary, but not. It was her future self's diary.

Lucy opened it and began to read it as Virgo and I stood by and waited for her to speak. I crossed my arms and watched the sky, waiting for a dragon to attack us, when I saw a fire dragon, completely made of flames, attacking the one Future Rouge was riding on.

"Well that's useful, having them fighting amongst themselves." I muttered. Lucy snapped the book shut and started running, and I stayed close on her heel. We got surrounded by dragonlings... I think. Before I could activate any of my magic, hair came and pulled Lucy and I out of the blast zone. Once we were placed out of harm's way, we found it was Flare, the wizard from Ivan's guild that had threatened Asuka, that saved us.

"Okay then." We said and ran off to find the others.

"So, you gonna tell me why we're running and who we're trying to find?" I asked. I didn't get an answer as we ran into another hoard of dragonlings.

But then things went weird, and instead of running into a hoard of dragonlings, we just kept running straight.

"What was that?" I asked as we continued. "It felt like I knew not to turn right back their..."

"I know right? It was so weird." Lucy nodded, and we continued until we made it back to the courtyard where the gate was. According to the diary, we had to destroy the gate, and it would make Future Rouge disappear.

"You couldn't have shared this with me as we ran?" I asked. Lucy scratched the back of her head slightly.

"I was a little more focused on getting here." She said, before going serious again and turning to the gate. "Now let's destroy this gate!"

Lucy and Yukino summoned their celestial spirits again in hopes that they could destroy it themselves, however, it didn't do anything to it. No matter how many times they tried. Suddenly, a fireball came flying towards us. I pulled Lucy away from it and when I turned to see what had happened, Natsu had destroyed the gate, had Future Rouge unconscious, and had taken down a dragon. Then the dragons began to glow gold, returning to their own time, as well as Future Rouge.

"That was a joyride." I said with a sigh, turning to Natsu with a smile. Natsu turned to me and smiled, giving me a thumbs up.

"Hell yeah it was!" He said. I giggled lightly before seeing Laxus was hurt more than usual and went to help Wendy heal him up.

A few days later, we were finally having the banquet for after the games. The Fairy Tail girls took Yukino into our care and dressed her up. I, personally, had decided to wear something appropriate for once. White ball gown with gold accents, strapless with a sweetheart neckline and low back. As well as purple gloves that went up to my mid bicep with black lace border. I wasn't all that comfortable wearing something that covered my legs, but the royal palace wasn't really the place to be seducing guys. But the heels were comfortable for once, so I didn't mind. And having my hair off my neck in a messy, yet elegant, bun was refreshing

I mingled with friends from other guilds that worked at the club, guild members to see how the last round of the games went, but I was missing Natsu. I could have lost him a couple days ago, and would've never told him how I felt. Though that was forgotten for a second when I saw a tons of girls hanging off Laxus. I smirked as I walked over to the area the Thunder Legion where residing.

"Hey Big Bro!" I said as I happily pushed a few of the girls away and clung to his arm. "Since when did you allow girls to touch you without needing to be in a full rubber suit?"

"Last I checked, half the room has been staring at your boobs." I pouted.

"Hey, they're covered this time!" I pointed out with a slight pout "So aren't my legs." I said as I stuck out on of my legs, completely covered in dress. That's when Lucy dragged me away to help support Yukino as she went to talk to Sting and Rouge. It turned into a giant 'join our guild' with everyone and Yukino. I sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just join who you want Yukino." I said as she nodded.

Arcanios came in and stopped everyone from fighting over Yukino, and instead of the king coming in to thank us himself, Natsu came in dressed in the king's attire. I couldn't help but giggle as everyone else just sighed in embarrassment.

Natsu was quickly forced out of the royal attire and I was happy to see him return to mingle with the rest of us. Soon after everyone came to aid the princess in speaking with her father. And I smiled as we all also accepted to be punished along side her. And her punishment was to wear the pumpkinhead for a week.


	30. Chapter 30 (Last Chapter)

**Ivy's POV**

I was kind of excited to pack up to head back home to Magnolia. I didn't get to return with Natsu and the others, but that was alright. I'd see him in the guild hall.

Who I didn't expect to see in the guild hall, and which seemed to surprise everyone else as well, was Gildarts. He gave a smile as everyone came in.

"There you all are. I was wondering when you'd be returning." He said. "Where's Natsu and the others?" He asked. I smiled as I went over to hug him.

"They'll be returning a little later." I said, then went into explaining what happened at the Grand Magic Games. Gildarts went to hug and baby Cana for her participation and helping her team win one of the rounds, then welcomed Laxus back to the Guild. The two of them went off to the side and started to whisper back and forth about something, but I wasn't quite sure what. I guessed that it was probably about Laxus trying to take over the guild, but I wasn't all that sure.

I headed to the club for work and smiled as I saw all my friends from the other guilds again.

"Congratulations on the win, Ivy." One of the girls said as she hopped off the pole I was about to climb onto. I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied, before getting to work. After work, I headed home and was more than happy that Sukoshi had been waiting for me.

"Laxus is in the living room waiting for you." Sukoshi said, before heading that way. I smiled and followed shortly afterwards.

"Hey, Big Bro." I said, sitting in my arm chair. "What's up?"

"Gildarts and I have been talking." Laxus said, leaning back in is chair. "We've noticed that you haven't tried to confess to Natsu since we got back from Tenrou, and the old man wanted me to ask if you've lost interest in that fire head yet or not." I smiled a little.

"True, I haven't confessed yet. But I've also been busy trying to get my payments steadied out and help everyone else with their debts to the guild. And Natsu's been about as busy. But since the games are over... I'm thinking of trying again soon." I admitted. Laxus sighed.

"I still think you should just give up on that loser." I frowned as I crossed my legs.

"Laxus, we've been having this conversation for years, and you'd think by now, you'd realize that my feelings for Natsu are strong, and I'm not going to give up unless he flat out tells me too or he gets with someone else. And I at least want him to know how I feel."

"I don't think it's a healthy attachment if you go suicidal every time you piss him off." Laxus stated flatly, irritation written all over his face and voice. I crossed my arms defensively. "Don't get all defensive on me Iv-"

"I tried the night you got kicked out of the guild." I interrupted. "As soon as I got home after the Fantasia parade. I never told Gildarts. The only person that knows is Gajeel, because he had come over to check on me. He tried to stay close to me the following weeks while I was avoiding the guild hall." That seemed to sucker punch Laxus in the gut. His face changed to one of pain.

"Ivy-" Laxus tried.

"And Gray pushed me once too. It's not just pissing Natsu off that makes me go suicidal, Laxus. Others have too." Laxus frowned and stood from the sofa he was sitting on, coming over and kneeling in front of me, pulling me into a hug.

"Ivy." His voice sounded quite, weak, vulnerable. And it worried me. "I have never wanted to hurt you." I hugged Laxus back.

"I know. I know." I replied. That night, Laxus stayed over. We talked for what felt like hours, and it was nice to be able to talk to my brother like this. It felt like when we were little, before all the drama and when I got lost and raised by Coprina.

A few days later, I decided I was going to try to confess to Natsu again. I approached him as he was sitting down, talking to Lucy about going on a job soon. Lucy saw me and seemed to get the hint, because she excused herself and gave me a 'go get him' smile. I sat down in her spot and smiled softly.

"Oh, hey Ivy." Natsu said with a large smile. "Lucy and I were just talking about going on a job soon, wanna join in? Or are you working at the club this week?"

"Going out on a job with you would be great." I said. "And I have something I wanna tell you Natsu. Do you think we could go somewhere a little more private?"

"Yeah, sure." Natsu began to stand, when Lisanna walked over.

"Hey Natsu." Lisanna said with a smile. "Where you headed?"

"Oh, Ivy said she wanted to talk to me in private or something. Why, what's up?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. It's been a while, you know." Lisanna laughed lightly, and Natsu smiled.

"Well, I can come find you once I'm done with Ivy." And I growled.

"Every FUCKING time!" I snapped out. Natsu and Lisanna turned to me.

"What's up with you Ivy?" Natsu asked. I turned to him.

"Everytime I try to talk to you, for the past seventeen years, we keep getting interrupted, or something happens. I'm sick and tired of not getting anywhere with this. I'm sick of her," I pointed to Lisanna. "Always getting in the fucking way one way or another. For fucking once, just once, I want to be able to talk to you without her being brought up, without Happy coming and taking your attention away. But no, that can't fucking happen."

"Ivy, what are yo-" Natsu began, but I cut him off.

"No! Not this time, Natsu! I've been trying to confess for years. Fucking YEARS! At first it was always about fucking Lisanna. She's back now, we can stop mourning her. But of course, the first time I try to tell you how I feel after getting back from Tenrou, she's in the fucking way AGAIN!" I shook with rage. "Can you fucking back off?!" I screamed as I turn to Lisanna. If I didn't have the guild's attention before, I sure as hell had it now.

"Ivy, what the hell. Don't talk to Lisanna that way, she hasn't done anything wrong. The hell's your problem?" Natsu snapped. And he wasn't happy. He was very upset, and it struck a chord deep down. Defending her, again. I made him angry, again. Fucking great. I backed down, staring down at the floor as I felt tears in my eyes. I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Laxus.

"Laxus, let me go." I whispered, but it was quiet enough in the guild hall that everyone could hear me.

"No, not this time." He said firmly. "Last time was THE last time you try killing yourself." I froze.

"W-What are you talking about Laxus?" Natsu asked, voice shaking slightly. I felt Laxus' grip on my arm tighten.

"Are you really this thick?" Laxus asked. He sounded angry. Like 'I'm going to kill you' angry. "Have you never noticed? Really? Every time you get angry with her, she runs off and returns with Gray and Erza with bruises around her neck?" Laxus gestured to my throat.

"W-Well yeah." Natsu said. "But that was because… why was that again?"

"They're bruises from where she's attempted to hang herself for upsetting YOU." Laxus pressed a finger into Natsu's chest. "You are literally my sister's world. And when you're upset, her world crumbles and she hates herself for it. My little sister is suicidal because of YOU!"

"Laxus." It was Gildarts. "You're hurting Ivy." Laxus stopped and slowly released his hand, showing a hand shaped bruise forming on my arm.

"Shit, Ivy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he gently pulled me to him, but he passed me over to Gildarts, who just simply placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me from running. Laxus was quick to turn back to Natsu. "Tell me, Natsu. Do you know why you affect Ivy so much?"

"Uh… no?" Natsu was obviously confused.

"It's because she loves you, man." I turned and glared at Gray, who had come over with Erza and Lucy.

"What?" Natsu asked. I looked away, unable to handle how everything was playing out.

"Ivy loves you Natsu. She's been trying to tell you that for years, but every time she's tried, she somehow upsets you, or Happy took your attention away." Lucy explained.

"She's been like this since Lisanna disappeared." Erza added.

"Ivy?" That was Grandpa. There was no way I could look at him. "Dear, is this true?" I hiccuped as the tears fell faster.

"Yes." I cried, covering my face as my shoulders shook.

"Why didn't you tell me. I could have tried to help." Grandpa said.

"She didn't want to worry you." Gildarts said with a shrug. "I went to her when Laxus told me about it, checked up on her when I came into town to see how everything was holding up."

"Well a fat load of good that's done if we're where we are now, isn't it." Grandpa growled.

"Wait, what's going on?" Natsu asked. Everyone turned to him. Lisanna sighed and put her hands on her hips, frowning like a mother sassing their child.

"Ivy is in love with you, and is currently having an intervention with Master because she's tried to kill herself so many times." She explained. Natsu blushed lightly as he turned to look at me.

"Ivy?" He asked carefully. I lowered my hands to look at him. He cocked his head a little. "Do… do you really feel that way about me?" He asked. I nodded slowly, and watched as his smile grew, taking up most of his face. "Great." He took the few steps between us, moved my hands and kissed me. My eyes widened as I felt Gildarts' hands move off my shoulders. My head went blank as I closed my eyes, gently pressing back against Natsu's lips. When he pulled back, everyone was confused.

"What…?" I began. Natsu blushed again and chuckled.

"I've sort of been crushing on you for the past three years… ten because of Tenrou I guess. But I never thought you'd be interested in me since you kept going to Gray and the others…" Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. "I've been sort of confiding in Happy about it." Gray, Erza, Lucy and I turned to glare at the winged blue Exceed.

"You knew their feelings for each other, and didn't think to tell anyone?" Lucy quipped. Happy just shrugged.

"I figured they'd sort it out eventually." Happy replied.

"Do you know how much damage could have been avoided if you had said something?" Erza asked. Happy began to shake a little.

"Leave him be." Laxus said. "It's all right now." I saw his hand around Lisanna's shoulders and stared.

"When the hell has this been a thing?!" I said, pointing to them. Laxus and Lisanna looked to each other and gave a small shrug.

"Since Tenrou." Laxus answered, before smirking. "I can't believe you were jealous of my girlfriend." I glared.

"Do you know how much drama you could have just saved right now if I had known that!?" I shouted. Laxus cocked an eyebrow.

"You are currently in Natsu's arms with the fire-head nuzzling your neck." Laxus pointed out. And low and behold, that was what Natsu was doing. "Hey Natsu." Laxus said, pulling Natsu from me a little. "If you ever hurt her again." Electricity began to crack around Laxus and Lisanna. "I won't hesitate to put you in the ground." Natsu shrugged, turning back to me.

"I won't hurt her again." He said, gently brushing my hair out of my face. I smirked.

"Unless I ask for it right?" I asked, pressing against Natsu a little more.

"Ivy!" Lucy squeaked.

"What? I'm a dancer at a club and get paid to get guys off." I turned back to Natsu and bit my lip. "Does that bug you?" Natsu made a face.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy with the thought of other guys having sex with my girlfriend-"

"She's still a virgin." Gray jumped in. "Kept her legs closed just for you." I blushed deeply with Natsu.

"Shut up Gray!" I squeaked, burying my face in Natsu's neck.

"Did you really?" Natsu asked. I nodded slowly before feeling him hold me tighter. "That… that means a lot to me." I smiled softly, before biting my lip again.

"Do… do you want me to stop working at Guild Cahoots?" I asked. I heard Natsu hum lightly.

"Can you be just a dancer?" He asked. I nodded quickly, before smirking.

"Well, unless you come in. Then I might be able to show you what I can do in one of the back rooms." I purred. Natsu blushed deeper as I giggled.

Everything was going to be alright.

Seven years pass from Natsu and I realizing our feelings for each other. And they've been the seven best years of my life. Dates, couple assignments, sparring matches, you name it, we probably did it. And yes, I have lost my virginity to Natsu, thanks for asking. It was embarrassing, confusing, and filled with giggles.

I've also been seeing a therapist, at the guild's request. My actions when upsetting Natsu apparently steamed from abandonment from my father, the lose of my mother, and losing Coprina too. The thought of getting abandoned by another pushed me to the edge, at least I think that's how my therapist put it. But I've been seeing them regularly, and two years ago, I gave Natsu my noose to burn.

And things are only getting better as Erza, Lucy, and Levy helped me into my wedding gown. Yeah, Natsu and I were getting married. Could anyone else hope for a happier ending?

 _ **The End**_

 **So yeah... that's a thing... It's only taken me...like five or so years, but I fucking made it! The story is done, over. And I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope to see all you sweets in my next one!**


End file.
